Lost in Love
by Philosophy897
Summary: Life after the kiss. A long story in progress. J/K....I plan on reposting chap 19 asap.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters  
  
Rating:PG-13 to R just to be safe  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
BG:The girls just kissed  
  
Jessie's room a.k.a the attic  
  
Jessie had done it. She'd kissed Katie. Now she was sitting on her bed, taking deep, slow breaths. Wow. She'd never felt anything so good, or so real. Now Jessie couldn't wipe that stupid grin off her face as she laid back on her bed. She realeased a soft, blissful sigh and closed her baby blue eyes. The grin remained on her face as she leaned over turning off the light. Sweet dreams she thought, sweet dreams of Katie.  
  
***  
  
Katie's room  
  
Katie laid down on her bed, the same stupid grin on her lips. Then she pulled out a journal that she had hidden under her mattress. Humming "Bless the child," Katie began to write. She'd written in this journal every day since she was ten, actually not this is exact diary. She kept her past diarys in the closet, this one she had started at the beginning of this year. For the past few weeks the only thing she'd written about was Jessie. As Katie flipped through the past pages her grin grew.  
  
Katie had never let anyone read her journal. She also never let anyone see her emotions...till Jessie. Now she wasn't sure if she should share everything with Jessie or not. "Not yet...not yet," whispered Katie to herself as she turned off the light on her bedside table. Soon her head was laying on her soft white pillow, a slight reminance of her previous smile on her lips.  
  
***  
  
School  
  
Bustling through the busy halls to get to her locker, Jessie was suprised to see a note hanging on her locker, held up by some tape. Curious Jessie picked up the note and began to unfold it. But then the bell, with its perfect timing as always, run. She had to grab all of her books and make a mad dash for class, just to get there into. She sat down and sighed thinking of her stressful morning.  
  
She'd taken longer getting ready this morning because Grace was hogging the bathroom and hadn't seen Katie yet. Jess knew that she'd made her feelings known and she could sense Katie's if not read them but the pair still needed to talk she felt. As she looked around with those baby blues she remembered the mysterious note in her backpocket and she pulled it out beginning to read it....  
  
"Billie-  
  
Hey! Whats up? N2m here. I just wanted to say that we need to talk about....things. I know we clarified certain other...things but we still need to talk, I think. I had the weirdest dream! There was this beautiful girl in it, blonde, blue-eyes, absolutely gorgeous and her name was...what was it?...hmmmm...oh yea Jessie! Anyway meet me after school and we can go over to my house.  
  
PS  
  
Can't wait to see you Billie  
  
Love Always,  
  
Katie Singer"  
  
Jessie smiled her stomach fluttering. She slid a hand over her tummy and looked up as the bell rang. She quickly folded the note back up and put it into her back pocket. How many times had she read that note anyway?  
  
***  
  
Parking lot  
  
Katie waited, leaning against her dark forest green SUV. Her kiss-me green eyes roamed around the mass of students pouring out of the school at ninety miles an hour. She finally spotted the petite young blonde and waved. Jessie waved back of course, along with half the student body. After Jess had glanced around suprised at the reaction to Katie's wave and grinning now she walked over, her gorgeous smile back in place on her lips. They got in the car and Jessie looked at the back for a moment.  
  
"Turn up here Katie."  
  
"What for? My house is that way," asked a confused Katie, pointing the other direction.  
  
She still followed Jessie's directions though. They led down a small dirt road. The SUV kicked up small rocks and dirt as Katie looked around, there were a few houses scattered but they were far and few between. Her brows furrowed slightly as she wondered where they were going. Finally they came to a dead end and she turned to look at Jessie.  
  
"What are we doing out here again?"  
  
"You'll see..." said Jessie as she climbed into the backseat.  
  
Jess pulled all of the seats down making the whole back flat and looked up to Katie. She saw the impish grin that had etched up onto Katie's lips and raised an eyebrow. Jess gave her a look as if to say "No way," then when Katie sighed and climbed back the look was replaced by her warm loving one.  
  
***  
  
The car later that evening  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready..."  
  
'To tell everyone about us," finnished Katie trying unsucessfully to hide her hurt.  
  
Jessie jumped back in hearing Katie's tone, "It's more complicated than that!"  
  
"No. It isn't," stated Katie, matter of factly as she blinked back a rising onslaught of tears.  
  
"Yes. It is..." said Jessie in a pleading voice.  
  
"How is it, Billie?"  
  
"I don't want to rush into things because doing that could ruin us, not to mention I'm really scared about..."  
  
"Someone finding out," Katie interupted.  
  
"No, I'm afraid of these feelings I've got for you," Jessie concluded.  
  
"Lilke?" said Katie.  
  
"Like this..." Jessie leaned over pressing her lips to Katie's.  
  
Katie had meant to say something clever and witty but she soon found different things to use her mouth for. When they finally pulled away Jessie moved back up to the front seat. It was already 7:00. On the way to Jessie's house things were silent. Not an awkward silence but a comfortable quiet.  
  
***  
  
Manning Manor, Dinnertime  
  
Katie had decided to join Jessie and her family for dinner. The two girls had a whispered discussion over how people used to think the world was flat and they seemed to be giggling more than they talked. When they'd been assigined to set the table it took them a good twenty minutes longer than it should have. The whole family waited on the two girls.  
  
"So Katie did you hear about that big art show going on in a couple of weeks?" asked Lily.  
  
"The one in Concord? Yea I was planning on asking Jessie to go if she thought she could stand being their with an art fantic," said Katie with a grin.  
  
Jessie turned to look at Katie, "I'd love to go, since you asked so politely, can I Lily?"  
  
"Uhh...yea sure honey," said Lily.  
  
No matter who started the conversation it always ended with Katie and Jessie. The pair could probably read each others minds. They had actually ended each others sentences. You'd think that they were in love if you didn't know that they were best friends...you'd know they were in love if you knew they were more than just friends. Grace could sense everything about the two. She knew this would make her sister happy and thus she was just fine with it.  
  
***  
  
Manning Manor, A week later  
  
It was a friday and Jessie felt great. She'd just gotten out of the shower and was drying her hair. When it was done she curled it and walked into the attic, a towel wrapped around her still. The door opened and Katie's eyes bugged out as a grin fell upon her lips. Jessie stood there in shock for a moment before she walked over and closed the door. Jess turned a brilliant bright red as she pulled on some clothes, she had on khaki's and a blue quater sleeve shirt when she reopened the door still covering her face.  
  
"Wow....I should've taken a picture," said a still grinning Katie.  
  
Jessie playfully punched her, "I would so have killed you."  
  
"It would've been worth it," said Katie as her grin grew, if that was possible.  
  
Then for the first time since she closed the door on her gorgeous girlfriend Jessie looked at her. She had on some dark lowrider jeans and a gray halter top, her dirty blonde hair hung down in curls as Jessie pulled hers up into that perfect messy bun she always wore. Katie stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, leaning against it she looked Jessie up and down, biting her lip for a moment. Her hand soon was pushing back a stray strand of blonde hair as she leaned over kissing Jessie softly. Jessie smiled kissing back.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" asked Katie.  
  
"Yea, you look good, are you ready, did I mention that you look gorgeous?" said Jessie grinning.  
  
Katie smiled, "You mentioned it, but hey it doesn't bug me to hear you say it again."  
  
"Ok then lets go gorgeous," said Jessie as she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Katie closed the door behind herself as she walked down to her car. She and her angelic girl were going to Tad's party. Tad threw a party every few weeks and they were always big. Half the school usually showed up but whenever rumor went around that Katie would be there the entire student body came out to party. Since Tad's parents were gone a lot on buisness the house was always empty, except for Tad of course. Not to mention the house was enchanting. It was lakeside and all around huge, there was all sorts of cool things there.  
  
*** 


	2. A Party

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone  
  
Rating:PG-13 to R just to be safe  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
***  
  
Party at Tad's  
  
At first Jessie hadn't wanted to come, but Katie convinced her it would be fun. Jessie was still scepticall but she had to admit the party rocked. Kids were everywhere. There were lights flashing in thousands of different colors all around. Music was blaring. But so were other things. Condom wrappers, beer cans, and clothes. If you opened any of the 25 rooms upstairs you were walking in on some couple or couples having sex. Jessie's mind was reeling as she looked at all the people there. Had that punch she'd just drunk been spiked? Ugh Jessie was beginning to stumble, then there was Tad! Tad helped her upstairs....  
  
***  
  
The next morning at Tad's  
  
Light! Bright light suddenly filled the room as the door was opened and Jessie blinked to try and adjust her eyes. Jessie felt a draft cross the room as Katie's figure stood, going rigid. Jessie glanced around and her eyes bugged out as she pulled the sheets up around her naked body. Tad was laying beside her...naked too. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back in. Tad had helped her upstairs and into a bed. But he hadn't been drunk because he wasn't stumbling or slurring or anything.  
  
Jessie started crying, she felt so violated. Katie was crying to and she turned and ran back downstairs. Jess hopped out of the bed and pulled on her clothes waking Tad up. She had a headache and couldn't deal with Tad right now. She shot him a look of pure evil and turned running after Katie. Katie got in her car and leaned her head against the steering wheel, crying. Jessie got in the car quietly, she had the worst headache of her life and the worst feelings too.  
  
Without a word Katie drove, she drove without a word to Jessie's house. Jessie got out glancing at Katie her sorrow resting in her eyes before she turned and went upstairs still crying uncontrollably. Jess closed the door and locked it before running to the bathroom and throwing up. She couldn't stand this. Anything but this. Just not loosing Katie and...oh God not because of Tad!  
  
***  
  
A week later  
  
Jessie had eaten very little and slep even less. Sufficent to say she looked horrible. She'd stayed home the past two days and when the phone rang she was ready to start shouting at somebody, anybody.  
  
"Hi..," it was Katie.  
  
"Hey, Katie...we really need to talk.....I...I miss you," whispered Jessie softly because her throat was being choked with sobs.  
  
"Yea...I'll come by in an hour..."  
  
"Ok, bye," then the dial tone came on.  
  
Jessie didn't hear the dial tone though, she'd already shot up to her room. She took a quick shower then pulled on some jeans and a grey t- shirt. Her hair was still wet when the door opened. She paused for a moment looking at herself in the mirror. Jessie knew it hadn't been an hour but she couldn't wait for Katie and she turned. Katie was leaning against the door to the bathroom.  
  
She probably looked like a car wreck to everyone else but Jessie thought she looked as good as ever. Jessie walked over and hugged her almost hungrily. Like she needed it as a sign that everything would be ok. Katie understood and held Jessie in her arms for a moment before turning and walking over to the bed. They both sat down on either end of the bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry Katie....I didn't know what I was doing or where I was or anything, I got drunk and I...I just thought that Tad was helping me upstairs..."  
  
"What? Tad said that you lead him upstairs...." Katie was becoming angrier realizing Tad had lied. That's why he had been so nervous. That was why he couldn't look into her eyes or stand still for a minute.  
  
"Yea, I had some of the punch and then when I started getting wobbly and I was looking for you when I saw Tad and I remember him leading me upstairs, but thats it I swear to God."  
  
"I'm going to kill Tad....I can't believe he did this!"  
  
Jessie started crying again as she remembered everything. Katie leaned over hugging her as she whispered softly, "It's okay now Billie, it's all over..." Katie was angry and hurt but she knew she had to be strong for Jessie. This was Jess's time she thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
School, The next day  
  
Another Friday. Fridays were always good. Jessie walked down the hall avoiding everyone. Rumors about her and Tad had begun circulating the moment after he told his buddies he'd had sex with Jessie Sammler. Keeping her books close to her as she dodged in between everyone, Jessie could her whispers going on all around her. Then she looked up and there was Katie.  
  
She looked much better. She had on some jeans and a navy blue shirt on. Jessie herself was dressed in jeans and a dark green long-sleeved shirt. Katie could help, thought Jessie. Jess walked over to Katie and they looked at each other before Katie said softly into her ear, "Lets get some air..."  
  
So they walked outside of the school and they walked away. They walked for a few minutes till they were far enough not to be seen but not far enough to get lost. Looking around Jessie saw that they'd ended up near some trees and she walked over to one, sitting down, her back pressed against the tree as she leaned her head back. Her eyes closed and Katie watched her for a moment before walking over.  
  
"I am so sorry, Jessie," started Katie, it hurt her to see Jessie like this.  
  
Jessie looked over at her with her shimmering, wet baby blues and paused a moment before being able to talk without fear of starting to cry, "Don't be, it's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is..." Katie was beginning to start crying, "I shouldn't have made you go, and I shouldn't have left you alone."  
  
"It's not you fault....lets just not worry about it anymore, it's over," said Jessie softly as she began to cry.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kick Tad's ass over this..."  
  
Katie walked over sliding her arms around Jessie comfortingly. Jessie cryed into Katie's shoulder softly at first but then she began to just let go and they stood like that for at least three minutes. When they were finnished the duo walked back to school slowly.  
  
*** 


	3. Nervous Sleep

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone  
  
Rating:PG-13 to R  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
***  
  
Friday Night, Football Game  
  
The home team was losing and was lead by Tad. The game ended quickly with the score of  
  
Guest:39  
  
Home:7  
  
No sooner had Tad walked onto the parking lot he saw Katie leaning up against his car. His eyes bugged out knowing what was coming. He began to turn away but when he chanced a glance up into Katie's emerald eyes, they captivated him, they always had. Unable to leave he walked over to the car, over to Katie. When he was within a yard Katie pushed off of the car revealing the word ass spray painted on Tad's red jeep in black.  
  
Tad's mouth fell open as Katie smiled evily and walked away. Slowly Tad walked over to his car running his hand along the dark black letters. Then he looked at the front seat. Resting on the driver's seat was a small, folded white note. He carefully picked it up and began to read:  
  
"Tad-  
  
I can't believe you. There is one way to make this all a little better. You tell everyone, and I mean everyone that you were lying about Jessie. Then you stay away, far away. I'm not even kidding around with you this time Tad. I can't believe you...  
  
Hate,  
  
Katie"  
  
***  
  
The next day, Manning household  
  
Jessie's soft baby blues opened lazily as sun danced across her angelic face. She yawned softly and looked around, Katie was sleeping beside her with her arms firmly around Jessie's waist. A smile fell onto Jessie's lips as she leaned up kissing Katie softly on the forehead. Jessie hadn't meant to wake Katie up but she did all the same. Katie's piercing mossy green eyes flickered to life as she smiled.  
  
"Mmmm....good morning to you to, gorgeous," said Katie softly.  
  
"Gorgeous? I could definately get used to that, and good morning to you," said a now smiling Jessie.  
  
"Better get used to it because it's so completely true."  
  
"Whatever you say. It's morning right?"  
  
"Durn straight whatever I say, and yea I think that's why the sun came up," said Katie sarcastically.  
  
"Ok then, goodnight baby," said Jessie as she yawned again and turned closing her eyes.  
  
Katie smiled watching her. Once awoken Katie could never get back to sleep but this time she didn't mind. Her kiss-me emeralds felt completely contented and peaceful as they beheld Jessie. Her gentle blonde hair fell across her face. Then she got to thinking about what had happened with Tad. What if Jessie was pregnant?  
  
***  
  
Manning Household, Noon  
  
Katie sat beside Jessie at the table. The entire family had gathered and Lily was just now passing the bowl of salad over to Jessie. Jessie quickly scooped up a bunch and put it onto her plate before offering Katie some. When Katie continued to stare off into space Jessie nudged her slightly concerned. She leaned over whispering into Katie's ear softly.  
  
"Honey are you ok?"  
  
"Wha...ummm yea, why?" asked Katie.  
  
She'd been thinking about what would happen if Jessie was pregnant. Could she live with Jessie having a baby? Could Jessie live with Jessie having a baby? What would happen to them? Should she just tell someone? No, she decided she'd push it out of her mind and let Jessie take care of this. They'd talk about she knew but she wasn't going to tell Jessie she had to do anything. But still, what if....  
  
***  
  
Manning Household, Midnight  
  
Jessie woke up groaning slightly as she licked her lips and looked over seeing that Katie wasn't beside her. Her brows furrowed as she sat up on the bed. There was Katie, she was standing beside the window looking down at something. Jessie squinted for a moment to see what is was. A picture of she and Katie together a couple weeks ago. She smiled and got up walking up behind Katie. Unbeknownst to Jessie, Katie had been crying.  
  
She quickly wiped her tears away and turned to look at Jessie. Katie hadn't hidden her tears well enough and Jessie looked up into her gorgeous emerald eyes. Jessie was lost in them for a moment, Katie's eyes were mezmirizing, enchanting, and they would brand you for life. Jessie didn't have a lot of time to think about her girlfriends amazing eyes though, she'd been crying and Jessie wanted to know why.  
  
"Katie whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all..."  
  
"Please Katie, you've been crying....we need to talk," said Jessie taking Katie's hand and walking over to the bed, she sat down and pulled Katie down to sit beside her. Then Jessie sat indian style looking and facing Katie.  
  
"Now, what's wrong, and don't say nothing because you were spacey at dinner and I just woke up at," Jessie checked the clock, "midnight to find you crying so tell me what's up"  
  
"I've just been thinking that's all," said Katie quickly, afraid her voice my crack.  
  
"About?" said Jessie raising a slender brow.  
  
"You....," Jess smiled at hearing this.  
  
"....and Tad," then Jessie's smile quickly turned upside down.  
  
"Katie, can't we just leave that in the past? Ya know, forget about it..."  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry I'll do that, sorry to worry you now get back to sleep," said Katie grinning.  
  
If Jessie suggested forgetting it she would, for now at least. Katie knew Jessie and she knew that Jess was still very aware of the tenseness of the situation. She also knew that Jessie would talk about it when she was ready. Jessie always did things when she was ready. You couldn't rush her, not ever. Katie smiled as she snuggled with Jessie turning off the light and closing her eyes to sleep. Jess however stayed up, nervously thinking about what Katie had said, she snuggled up closer to Katie, her head on Katie's chest and her arms on Katie's waist. Sighing she closed her eyes as well, joining Katie for some sleep.  
  
*** 


	4. Momentary Happiness

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone...  
  
Rating:Pg-13 to R  
  
***  
  
Jessie's Room the Next Morning  
  
Jessie groaned, lazily flipping onto her side and covering her head in the space between Katie's shoulder and her neck. Her arm was placed lossely across Katie's waist, underneath the blanket and she smiled clumsily before feeling Katie move closer to her though, obviously still asleep. Grinning Jessie slipped out of Katie's arms and walked into the bathroom brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower. When she walked back into the room Katie looked up at her smiling lazily.  
  
"Hey you," said Jessie softly as she lay down beside Katie.  
  
"Hey. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"It was wonderful with you here," Jessie leaned over and kissed Katie's nose gently.  
  
"Mmmm....So what do you want today?"  
  
"Well first, you have to take a shower and brush your teeth because your breath smells soooo bad," said Jessie sarcastically, grinning.  
  
"Uh huh, sure whatever, and second?"  
  
"Second...hmmmm well second we can go get something to eat.."  
  
"Sounds good, what then?"  
  
"I guess we can go to the mall if you're up for it," said Jessie knowning very well Katie was always up for the mall.  
  
"Ok," said Katie leaning up to give Jessie a kiss.  
  
"No way I'm kissing you when your breath smells that bad," Jessie smiled innocently.  
  
"I'm moving...I'm moving," mumbled Katie lazily.  
  
***  
  
The Mall  
  
Katie hummed as she walked into Abercrombie and Fitch. She already had three bags in her hands but she was smiling and looking around already picking out even more clothes. Jessie walked in beside her, she had only one bag. They quickly picked out some clothes and stood in line. After paying they left the store and began walking around the mall. Before long Katie stopped dead in her tracks and grinned stupidly. Jessie stopped beside her and waved a hand in front of her girlfriend.  
  
"Hello? Katie? Earth to Katie!"  
  
"We have to go in that store Jess..."  
  
Jessie followed her girlfriend's gaze to a large candy store. She laughed lightly and moved so she was blocking Katie's view of the huge store. When Katie's eyes refocused on Jessie's she smiled. Jessie thought for a moment, they were at a mall where nobody knew them and would likely never see them again, smiling Jess leaned over and kissed Katie. As soon as Katie got over her intial shock she kissed back and soon the girls were deeply into the kiss.  
  
When the kiss ended Katie opened her eyes quickly to see Jessie's still closed. Smiling she gave her one last quick kiss before Jess's eyes fluttered open. Both of them smiled and Jessie turned walking towards the store leaving a still semi-dazed Katie standing in the middle of a crowd of mall-goers. Once she reached the store Jess turned and put a hand on her hip waiting for Katie. Katie, grinning, rushed over quickly.  
  
"What took ya so long gorgeous?"  
  
"I was just....suprised," said Katie in response.  
  
"By what?"  
  
"That you kissed me in public."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind, I promise I won't ever do it again," said Jessie grinning.  
  
"If you don't kiss me then I'm just going to have to kiss you..," said Katie kissing a smiling Jessie.  
  
"Mmmk I can deal with that."  
  
***  
  
After they'd finally gotten out of the candy store an hour or so later Jessie was ready to go. Katie was speaking nintey-five words per minute all the way home she was sooo hyped up on sugar and Jessie thought it was adorable. Katie was sitting there saying anything that came into her mind and Jess rested her head back on the seat, leaning it back. She was soon fast asleep and when Katie realized she simply smiled and drove all the way back to Jessie's house.  
  
When they arrived at Karen's house Katie leaned over and whispered lightly into Jessie's ear, " wake up Jess, we're home..."  
  
Jessie's eyes flickered open as she smiled warmly at hearing Katie, "good, I am soooo tired."  
  
Katie got out of the car and walked to the other side opening the door for Jessie before leaning in a giving her a kiss. Jessie kissed back unaware that Karen was watching from the doorway to the house. Karen grinned, she'd known about Jess and Katie of course but seeing them kiss seemed to complete the picture.  
  
It was adorable, beautiful and a little sad all at once. There they were, two teenagers in love, that was a beautiful thing. It was adorable because they were each so benign, so pleasant because of the other. But it was sad because no matter what some people would never understand it or accept it. Karen smiled softly before turning and walking upstairs to her room. Jessie was having Katie spend the night again and Karen trusted her daughter not to go further than she could handle going.  
  
Back in the car Jessie was leaning even more into Katie's arms. There lips pressed together as Katie opened her mouth slightly, sliding her tongue along Jessie's lips. Then Jessie pulled Katie to her, Katie moved into the car, straddling Jessie as the kiss deepened. Jessie put the chair all the way back and looked up at Katie as the kiss finally ended. Katie hesistated, she didn't know if Jess wanted her to move so they could go inside or if she wanted her to kiss her again. As Katie started to move Jessie leaned up pulling her back down in another searing kiss.  
  
***  
  
Please R/R 


	5. French Class

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone  
  
Spoiler:None  
  
Rating:Rish  
  
***  
  
School, 2 Days later  
  
Jessie was smiling as she opened her locker. So far a third of the student body had said they were sorry for ever thinking she and Tad had....done anything. Tad had spread the word that he was kidding and it was all a joke, it didn't erase what had happened but it did lessen the pain a little. After what had happened, after coming so close to loosing Katie Jessie decided that she didn't care about everything else as long as she and Katie were together.  
  
Katie was so happy about all of this and this evening Jessie had asked her to come over. As she walked over to her blonde-haired, blue-eyed girlfriend, Katie pulled out a note she'd written to Jessie last night. Smiling she tapped Jessie on the shoulder causing her to jump slightly but then when she saw Katie, Jess gave her a quick kiss before glancing at the note Katie had clasped in her hand. She felt the eyes of her peers on her and Katie.  
  
Katie was still reveling in the fact that she'd just kissed Jessie...in public and for the first time none the less, and wasn't thinking about the note. When she followed Jessie gaze to her hand she laughed lightly and handed the note over to Jessie. Jessie tucked the note in her backpocket once she received and then she turned her baby blues to Katie.  
  
"Sorry...I kinda forgot I had the note...sorry," said Katie.  
  
Jessie grinned, "it's ok, Katie. So how was your morning?"  
  
"I've had better..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Easy, you weren't there," said Katie smiling.  
  
"Such a charmer...anyway do you think you can come over later?"  
  
"Yea, my mom won't even notice that I'm missing."  
  
"Oh! Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tad told everyone it was a lie and all," said Jessie, ignorant to the reason he'd done so.  
  
"Hmmm....imagine that."  
  
Jessie glanced at her watch, "you've got approximately 15 seconds to get to class."  
  
"Uh-oh! Catch ya later Jess," said Katie before quickly kissing Jess and running off down the hall towards her class.  
  
***  
  
Homeroom, a couple minutes later  
  
Once Jessie sat down in her seat for homeroom she pulled out the note eyeing it a moment before hearing the bell releasing her to her next class. Stuffing it quickly back into her pocket she got up and walked to her locker. Twisting in the combination Jessie didn't notice Grace standing beside her. When Grace began impatiently tapping her foot, Jess turned looking at her as she pulled out a dark green notebook in exchange for a bright red one.  
  
"What," asked Jessie.  
  
"You know that everyone knows right?"  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"I was just making sure that you knew..."  
  
"Does it bother you? What are they saying? Nobodys mad or anything, right?"  
  
"I'm fine with it, I mean I've kinda known about you and Katie for awhile, and everyone is saying that it's hot or whatever and no, why would anyone be mad?"  
  
"I dunno but I've gotta run, and uhh...thanks Grace," said Jessie smiling.  
  
"Thanks for what?"  
  
"For caring," said Jessie before walking off.  
  
***  
  
French Class  
  
The teacher, Mrs. Levatali, had asked some of the French II students to help tutor some of the French I students. So Katie pulled a desk in front of Jessie and pulled out some notes she had. The two locked eyes for a moment before Katie spoke.  
  
"Do you have your book?"  
  
"Umm...yea hold on a sec," Jess said as she leaned over and pulled her book out of her black one-strap bookbag.  
  
"Here it is," said Jessie as she put the book down on the desk, letting her eyes roam over the book's cover. There was a picture of the eiffel tower.  
  
"Ok, so let's just try and have the basic conversation, then we can move on from there," said Katie in a very teachery voice.  
  
"Ok...," said Jessie raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Bonjour Jessie."  
  
"Bonjour Katie."  
  
"Comment votre jour a-t-il Ã©tÃ©?"  
  
-How has your day been?-  
  
"Amende juste, et vÃ´tre?"  
  
-Just fine, and yours?-  
  
"TrÃ¨s bons, merci pour demander et vous parlez joli franÃ§ais bien avoir besoin d'un prÃ©cepteur."  
  
-Pretty good, thanks for asking and you speak French pretty well to be needing a tutor.-  
  
"Je n'ai jamais dit I ai eu besoin d'un prÃ©cepteur," said Jessie grinning mischeviously.  
  
-I never said I needed a tutor.-  
  
Katie laughed, "Ainsi je voyez-vous, avez-vous lu cette note que je vous ai donnÃ© encore?"  
  
-So I see, did you read that note I gave you yet?-  
  
"Non, je n'ai pas eu une chance encore, pourquoi?"  
  
-No, I haven't had a chance yet, why?-  
  
"Ah, aucune raison. J'Ã©tais se demander juste."  
  
-Oh, no reason. I was just wondering.-  
  
"La grace a marchÃ© jusqu'Ã  moi dans l'Ã©nonciation de hall, "vous savent chacun sait, redresse," said Jessie laughing lightly.  
  
-Grace walked up to me in the hall saying, "you know everyone knows, right?"-  
  
"ÃŠtes-vous bien avec celui?"  
  
-Are you ok with that?-  
  
"Naturellement je suis, autrement je n'aurais pas embrassÃ© votre visage magnifique Katie," said Jessie smiling sweetly.  
  
-Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't have kissed your gorgeous face Katie.-  
  
*** 


	6. Helping In The Kitchen

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
Rating:R-ish  
  
***  
  
First Day of Christmas Break,  
  
Everything was blanketed in a light, dusty snow and it gave a somewhat surreal feel to everybody. Jessie was walking slowly down the street her dark blue eyes skyward as she watched the snowflakes fall down to the street. A smile seemed permantly attached to her face lately, she'd forgotten about Tad since he'd moved about a month ago. Tad's father had gotten a promotion, his new job was somewhere in Florida. Her face seemed light, worry-free for once.  
  
Katie didn't miss the look. She too had a smile on as she watched Jessie, her problems had faded after two months. After all if Jessie was pregnant she would have been late, right? Katie's arm was linked with Jessie's as they walked down the snowy street slowly. Dim light fell upon their faces as they passed underneath another street light.  
  
Jessie had on some jeans and a khaki jacket that kept her just warm enough over her white, long sleeved shirt, she also had on some khaki mittens with white fringes. Katie was wearing midnight blue jeans and a tight grey shirt under her deep blue jacket. While Katie's hair was up in a sloppy bun her girlfriends hair hung down in angelic curls.  
  
Anyway the two walked down the street, leaving footprints in the fresh snow that were quickly covered by more sugary snow. Their voices were soft, not so that nobody could hear but because it seemed appropriate for the moment. It seemed like everything was calm, peaceful if you will. Occasionally the duo would pass a bench that lay hidden in the shadows, or a dim street light that barely lit the place at all.  
  
"Wow...everything just seems so...calm and all that," said Jessie as she looked around in awe.  
  
"I think it's beautiful, just like you," said Katie smiling softly as she leaned over kissing Jessie cheek lightly.  
  
Grinning Jessie kept walking, raising a hand a pushing back some hair that had fallen on her face, "Katie..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you," said Jessie softly, as though the words might break because they were so fragile.  
  
Katie stopped and turned so that she was looking into Jessie's eyes, her hand moved up softly stroking Jessie's jawline as she leaned over kissing her. When her eyes fluttered open to look back into Jessie's she smiled, "I love you, Jessie."  
  
Smiling, Jessie pressed her foreheads to Katie for a moment, the snow swirling around them seemed to envelope them in some sort of soft, peaceful blanket of calm.  
  
***  
  
The Next Day  
  
Jessie lay comfortably beside Katie in her bed with the covers pulled up around them for warmth. As Jessie shook the sleep from her head, clearing her mind she heard soft tunes of Billy Holiday floating through the air to her. Smiling she lay back, turning to see how Katie responded. Katie turned onto her side grinning.  
  
"So this is your new wake up call?"  
  
"Yea, I just programmed my cd player to start at 9:00," said Jessie.  
  
"I like it a lot."  
  
"I figured you would," Jessie responded sincerly.  
  
"But Jess, one question..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why in the world are we waking up at 9:00 if we don't have school or anything?"  
  
"I'm taking you with me today."  
  
"To?"  
  
"That's a suprise," said Jessie, butterflies taking flight in her tummy as she hoped Katie would be ok with where they'd be going.  
  
"I love suprises, but not near as much as I love you," said Katie before kissing Jessie.  
  
***  
  
An hour later  
  
"Mmm...thanks so much for the meal Mrs. Sammler," said Katie as she finnished up her toast. She and Jessie had taken showers, brushed their teeth, etc. then they'd come downstairs to find eggs and toast waiting for them.  
  
"Yea, thanks mom."  
  
"Please Katie call me Karen, Mrs. Sammler makes me sound and feel old, and you're welcome Jessie" said Karen smiling warmly.  
  
"Ok Mrs....I mean Karen," said Katie smiling.  
  
"So are you girls ready to go?"  
  
"Yea, but I just wish your daughter would go ahead and tell me where we're going," said Katie, throwing Jessie a playful look.  
  
"I thought you loved suprises," said Jessie grinning.  
  
"I do just not when I have absolutely no idea what they might be."  
  
"That's just too bad."  
  
"Can I get a hint?"  
  
"After we're done you'll feel better about yourself," said Jessie, crossing her fingers that it would be so.  
  
"Well if we don't get going I have a feeling we never will so, move it!" said Karen, grinning at watching her daughter and Katie. She'd taken the fact that they were a couple extremly well. That's because part of her had known it all along, and she was happy that Jessie had decided to tell her. When the girls had told their families they received nothing but warm support. They were still allowed the same freedoms as earlier because they'd obviously been just fine like that so there was no reason to change things.  
  
Anyway Katie chugged down the last of her orange juice before hopping down off the stool. She pulled on a grey, wool, short trenchcoat over her white quater sleeve shirt that left some of her flat stomach visible over the dark frayed lowriders she had on. Jessie pulled on her khaki jacket and slid her hands into the pockets of her plain blue jeans that rested below her black tank top with "I 3 NY" on it. Karen had on some black slacks and white blouse that hide beneath her jean jacket. The three quickly loaded into Karen's car in anticipation. Jessie to see how Katie responded, Karen to get started, and Katie to see where exactly they were going.  
  
***  
  
45 minutes later  
  
The car pulled to a stop in front of a large, plain brick building. Katie looked out curiously to see where they were. She was still absolutely clueless when they stepped out of the car. Jessie was tentaviley watching Katie, she was anxious to see how Katie would respond to this. She knew Katie would love it and she repeated that fact over and over in her mind before letting the words softly roll off of her tongue.  
  
"She'll love it..," said Jessie softly, inaudibly.  
  
"What was that Jess," asked Katie.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Ok then," said Katie slightly disappointed, but she quickly shrugged that off as they walked towards the building.  
  
When they stepped inside Katie was overwhelmed to say the least. Inside the large building were rows of tables and benches. On the tables were plates of different types of food or phamplets and broucheurs. Katie was still however confused until she saw a red and white banner hanging over the other side of the building, the sign read "Soup Kitchen." Jessie, who had just hung her coat up now pulled an apron off a hook then fixed it on over her clothes, Karen quickly followed suit.  
  
"I signed us up to volunteer at the Christmas Soup Kitchen, I hope you don't mind," said Jessie as she walked back over to Katie.  
  
"No, not at all, this is...wow," said Katie as she turned to look at Jessie.  
  
"Yea, I've been coming here a lot more lately, last month I helped out with Habitat for Humanity."  
  
"Come on girls," said Karen, grinning.  
  
"Ok Karen," said Katie before looking back to Jessie, "so where's my apron?"  
  
"Right here gorgeous," said Jessie grinning.  
  
***  
  
3 hours later  
  
As Katie stepped out of the car she took Jessie's hand in hers and walked up to the porch before turning and looking into Jessie's eyes. Jessie smiled warmly as she leaned into Katie, pressing their lips together. When the kiss ended and Katie's mossy green eyes looked into Jessie's intelligent blue ones Katie spoke.  
  
"That was great," she said warmly.  
  
"So it didn't completely suck for you?"  
  
"No, of course not, it was amazing," said Katie as she remembered a guy she'd talked to while handing out brocheures for jobs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here ya go sir," said Katie as she handed a ragged looking man a broucheur.  
  
"Thank you young lady, it's so good to see young people around here," said the man smiling, showing that he'd lost a tooth and the rest were in horrible shape.  
  
"You look like my wife...," he said as his firey hazel eyes searched Katie's.  
  
"Thank you, is she here with you?"  
  
"No...she died a few years ago, she had this type of cancer...doc called it lukemia but she was an angel I think, an angel sent to help me out," said the man fondling remembering his wife.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Katie, she wanted to ask how she helped him out if he was still here but she didn't dare, obviously her face gave away the question because the man answered it.  
  
"She helped me by giving me my daughter, Rachel. Rachel was an angel too, she and her mom were. She had these deep brown eyes like her momma. But Rachel got the cancer from her mom and she passed away a couple months ago," said the man, his eyes brimming with a mix of pride and excruiciating pain.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," was all Katie could say and even that came out softly.  
  
"Don't be, you couldn't have changed it, I just hope that I can see them again in heaven," said the man before smiling sadly and walking off with the broucheur Katie had just given him. The broucheur was about Church services and such. Katie watched his back, he had on a ragged green overcoat and some large grey trousers, in his other hand he carried a sign that read "Will Work For Food."  
  
~*~  
  
Jessie smiled, "so was I right?"  
  
Kaite looked at her curiously, "about?"  
  
"That you'd feel better about yourself?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"Explain," said Jessie frowning slightly.  
  
"Well I feel good that I helped but I feel bad that I never helped before," said Katie shortly before kissing Jessie again.  
  
"I know that feeling," said Jessie.  
  
"I'm starving so lets go get some dinner," she said trying to wipe the frown off of Jessie's face.  
  
It worked at Jessie looked up at her, her face visibly lightening. She'd felt the same way as Katie had when she first started doing charity work. But then she'd reminded herself it was better late than never. Smiling again she took Katie's hand in hers and raised it to her lips, gently kissing her palm before closing the hand in hers and walking into the warm indoors of her mothers house.  
  
*** 


	7. Christmas

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
Rating:R-ish  
  
Author's Note:I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews.  
  
***  
  
Two days later  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Sammler?"  
  
"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?"  
  
"Hi Karen, this is Katie's mom."  
  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Singer."  
  
"I didn't mean to intrude but me and my husband are going out of town on ....buisness and we were wondering if you would take Katie for Christmas break."  
  
"Sure, I'm sure Jessie will love that," said Karen happily.  
  
"Ok great, well I've gotta get going, bye and thank you so much Karen."  
  
"You're welcome and bye bye."  
  
***  
  
Christmas Eve  
  
Jessie stared up at the glimmering lights that hung along the tree in strands. Lines of popcorn, lights, and tinsel wove their way meticulously through the rough pine needles. Laying on the floor Katie had her arms around Jessie almost protectively as she too glanced up at the large tree. The entire living room smelled of pine needles and it was, needless to say, very Christmas-y. Smiling Katie slid her hand up along Jessie's side then pushed her girlfriend's blonde curls away from her neck.  
  
She then, gently began placing small kisses along Jessie's soft neck. Loving the way it curved slowly up into her jawline and as always savoring the softness of her skin. Jessie smiled and moaned lightly into Katie's ear letting the moan lap slowly across Katie sending a slight shiver up her body. Grinning Jessie glanced around.  
  
Eli had gone to spend the weekend with Grace, he'd said his band needed to practice and he didn't really want to annoy his mother but Jessie knew that was only partially true. Karen had a last minute call from the office and had to run up there, before she'd left she'd told the girls they could go ahead and eat dinner. Karen had made a fantastic dinner, shrimp, scallops, chicken salad, and of course some of she and Jessie's secret marshmallow desert. Jessie however had wanted to wait for her mother to get back so that's what she and Katie were doing now.  
  
Just as Jessie's tummy grumbled, miserable due to lack of food, the phone rang loudly making both of the girls jump five feet in the air. Laughing embarassedly Jessie quickly crawled over to the table beside the couch, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Jessie honey I'm really sorry but it looks like I'll be here until at least 2 o'clock so you and Katie should go ahead and eat then get upstairs to bed," Karen said sadly.  
  
"Oh..," said Jessie, obviously disappointed.  
  
"I'm really sorry Jess but at least I'll be home tomorrow right," said Karen hopefully.  
  
"No, it...it's ok really Mom, don't worry about it," Jessie said, hoping her mother would forget about it.  
  
"Ok honey, well I've got to go."  
  
"Ok bye bye," said Jessie about to hang up.  
  
"Jessie wait."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't do...anything that I wouldn't approve of," Karen said sternly, she and Katie had been going out for eleven months and she knew what could happen.  
  
"I won't Mom, bye bye," said Jessie quickly hanging up.  
  
"Bye hun," said Karen hanging up.  
  
***  
  
Just after dinner, Living room  
  
"Oh, Katie you've got some whip cream right," Jessie said before leaning over and kissing the edge of Katie's lips, licking off the whip cream, "there," said Jessie now smiling.  
  
"Why thank you, I think I've got some more," said Katie, her eyes still closed which caused her to miss seeing Jessie's brows furrow in concentration as she looked for more.  
  
"Nope, I'm afraid n," Katie leaned over and kissed her, cutting her off.  
  
"Or maybe you do," said Jessie as she kissed Katie again.  
  
Jessie lowered herself down ontop of Katie who was laying on the couch. Smiling she looked into Katie's eyes, their faces only inches apart. Then Jessie quickly took the intiative to close the distance and they found themselves into an intense make-out session in no time. But for once Jessie didn't stop Katie's wondering hands. Katie paused a moment looking into Jessie's eyes.  
  
Jessie's usually clear, dark blue eyes seemed fogged over but still as intelligent as ever. Katie held her gaze for a moment before closing her eyes and leaning over to kiss Jessie who, eagerly kissed back. As Katie's hand slipped underneath the thin fabric of Jessie's blue shirt she pulled back again, watching Jessie for a response. Jessie bit her bottom lip seriously considering moving and not going on with Katie.  
  
But she knew she was ready for this. For the next step. She knew so she leaned in this time, she kissed Katie. Her mouth opened slightly letting Katie's tongue flicker in and out of her mouth slowly and softly. Katie pushed Jessie's shirt up, revealing her flat abdomen. Feeling Katie's eyes raking over her body, Jessie raised her arms so that Katie could pull it off, which she did slowly. Jessie, who was now straddling Katie, undid the buttons of Katie's shirt before pushing it off as well, tosses it onto a growing pile of discarded clothes.  
  
***  
  
The next morning  
  
Karen had gotten home around 2, just like she'd planned but she missed Jessie and Katie by about a half hour. After making love they'd gone upstairs and laid down in bed. As the alarm clock rang out in Jessie's a groan erupted from Jessie's lips. Smiling at the sound of Jessie's groan, Katie leaned over and turned off the alarm clock before sliding out of the bed. She quickly pulled on some clothes and sat back down on the bed beside Jessie.  
  
Katie had pulled on some navy blue shirts that said Abercrombie & Fitch across the butt and a form fitting white tank top before she sat down again. Jessie looked up at her smiling and leaning up to kiss her softly. When the kiss ended several minutes later Jessie slide out of bed and dressed just as quickly. She pulled on some silky pj bottoms that had counting sheep on them and a navy blue spaghetti strap tank top.  
  
No sooner were the girls dressed than Jessie bounded down the stairs to the tree. Katie's parents had sent her presents via Fed Ex and they too were now waiting beside Jessie's underneath the gorgeous tree. When they entered the living room the first thing Jessie saw was the magneficent tree, then she noticed her mother sitting on the couch sipping hot chocolate with a blanket drawn up around her.  
  
Smiling brightly Jessie walked over and kissed her mothers forehead lightly. Then she walked into the kitchen and poured two mugs of hot chocolate. When she re-entered the living room Katie was standing at the bottom of the stairs and Jessie, still smiling walked over and handed her some hot chocolate. After kissing her girlfriend gently on the lips Jessie sat down on the couch beside her mother to wait for Katie.  
  
It was traditional in her family to go from youngest to oldest in the opening of the presents, which meant that she always went first. Grinning she waited until Katie sat down in a chair nearer to the tree before speaking up.  
  
"Since I am the youngest one here I think it's my turn," said Jessie grinning madly.  
  
"Yea, yea," said Karen smiling at seeing Jessie so happy, she seemed to be glowing.  
  
"HOT! HOT! OW! I THINK I BURNED MY GOD-DAMNED TONGUE OFF," screamed Katie as she set the hot chocolate down, she'd taken a big swallow and now it felt like her throat was on fires.  
  
"Oh my God! Katie, honey are you ok?" said Karen worriedly, forgetting the cussing because she'd burned her tongue the year before.  
  
"Katie you retard! I think they call it hot chocolate for a reason," said Jessie stiffling a laugh before she got up and walked over to a now glaring Katie. She sat down in Katie's lap and started kissing around her neck then her lips, Katie remained unresponsive but she couldn't help herself from grinning. Karen smiled watching them for a moment before getting up and walking to the tree, she had on grey sweat pants and a white tank top with a black jacket overtop. She picked up two twin rectangular boxes and walked over to the girls.  
  
Around the boxes was red wrapping with Santa Claus's and snowmen looking back at you with smiling faces and around that a large red ribbon with the words "I Love You," written all over them. The tags read  
  
"Katie-  
  
You make my daughter happy and you're an amazing young women, I hope that Jessie always has you in your life and I hope I do too. I hope you enjoy this somewhat cheesy gift.  
  
-Love,  
  
Karen"  
  
"Jessie-  
  
I love you baby and I know you love Katie so I decided to get you guys something you could share together forever. I hope you have a great Christmas!  
  
-Love Mom"  
  
Katie smiled and hugged Karen before turning back to the box that sat in front of her.  
  
"Now girls you have to open yours together," said Karen sternly, but with a grin on her face.  
  
"Ok..1...2....3!" said Jessie before ripping open her present revealing a white box, obviously clothes. Smiling Jessie opened hers revealing some red and black, extremly soft and comfy looking plaid pjs. Grinning she looked over to see what Katie had gotten. Katie had a matching set that was the same as Jessie and grinning she hugged Karen again along with Jessie this time.  
  
"Thank you soooo much Mrs. Sammler...I mean Karen," said Katie honestly.  
  
"Yea, thanks mom this is great!" said Jessie smiling as her eyes looked back to the pjs.  
  
"Good, I'm glad that you guys didn't think it totally sucked," said Karen happily.  
  
"Here's your first present Jess," said Karen handing Jessie a small white box that had a shimmering golden ribbon wrapped around it in a perfectly messy little bow. Smiling Jessie picked up the tag to see who it was from.  
  
"Jessie-  
  
I love you more than the whole world. Your my world and I want you to have the best, enjoy!  
  
-Love always,  
  
Katie Singer"  
  
Jessie looked over to Katie and gave her a hug then a kiss before she undid the bow and slowly opening the box. As soon as it was opened she gasped as did her mother. Smiling shyly Katie watched them, she'd fretted for months trying to pick out the perfect gift for the love of her life.  
  
Jessie pulled the necklace slowly out of the box, it was gorgeous. It had small glass and roses woven into the slim golden chain and it had a small heart in the front that read "Love eternal." Smiling Jessie leaned over and kissed Katie passionately before asking her to put it on her. Jess pushed her hair to the side and let Katie's hands brush lightly across the bare skin of her neck as she put it on her.  
  
"Thank you soo much Katie, it's gorgeous, I'll keep it forever," Jessie promissed.  
  
"Anything for you gorgeous," said Katie earning herself another kiss.  
  
"Now it's your turn," said Jessie reaching over and handing Katie a long black velvet case.  
  
Smiling clumsily Jessie watched as Katie pulled out the silver bracelet with emeralds in it. Katie kissed her and started speaking almost instantly.  
  
"Thank you Jessie, I love it!"  
  
And so Christmas continued on at the Sammler household.  
  
*** 


	8. An Eventful Evening

Disclaimer:Believe it or not, I really don't own anyone  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
Rating:PG-13 to R-ish  
  
Authors Note:One of my caps buttons isn't working so if not all things that should be capitalized are please forgive me.  
  
***  
  
Nightime, Car  
  
Jessie was busily typing up something on her new, sleek black laptop, her mother had gotten it for her for Christmas, as her mother drove the car destined for Grandma Ruth's house. As was customary for the Sammler's every year they went off to Ruth's for a post-Christmas major family get together. Everyone attended, even Eli, who was currently sleeping in the front seat. Jessie and Katie had made a bed out of the back seats of the rented van, and Katie was lying down on a pillow, her head turned so she could watch Jessie who was laying down with the laptop on her pillow.  
  
Smiling Katie sat up attrachting a no attention from the busy Jessie. Jessie seemed tense, she always tended to get that way when she was on her way to a family reunion. Would she have to deal with everyone's odd comments about how tall she was? Like the stupid yet classic, "Jessie is that you! We'd better put a brick on your head to keep you from gettin' any taller!" Only Jessie and God know how much Jessie hates that one.  
  
But she'd have to deal with a whole new pleathora of questions this year since her bout with anorexia and her move into the highschool not to mention the fact that she and her girlfriend would be there together. Poor Katie would get the third degree too. But at least she had Katie, thought Jessie which caused a smile to graze onto her lips, her typing paused. Then she was pulled out of her trance by the feeling of hands on her back. She jumped, she was sure she'd got a least fifteen feet in the air. Laughing Katie continued the massage.  
  
"Sorry, you just look a little tense," said Katie knowing that Jessie's response was one of suprise not one of displeasure.  
  
"No that feels...," Jessie finally turned off the computer as she collapsed onto the pillow, sighing her whole body loosening a litte, "amazing."  
  
"Why thank you, I'm going to have to start charging for this," said Katie playfully.  
  
"Sure, you can charge anyone," said Jessie matter-of-factly, "except me," she continued grinning.  
  
"I wouldn't ever charge you Billie," said Katie truthfully.  
  
Karen, who had been listenting the entire time smiled before asking curiously, "what's with the Billie?"  
  
"Oh...just a nickname...," said Katie unsure if Jessie would care if her mom knew or not.  
  
"I see...," said Karen somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Ya know, Billie as in Billie Holiday," said Jessie, absent-mindedly.  
  
"Huh-wha...what," said Eli rubbing his eyes as the car pulled to a stop.  
  
All three of the girls laughed and Katie playfully punched Eli as did Jessie following suite.  
  
"Hey! Hey Now!" said Eli trying to look hurt and wipe the grin off his face.  
  
"Howdy," said Kaite naturally, as though starting a conversation.  
  
"Hullo," said Jessie as well.  
  
"How was your day ma'am," continued Katie in a now obvious country accent.  
  
"Well shucks, it were jus' fine thankee, an' yourself," said Jessie looking at Katie after having beaten her with the accents. The two looked at each other a moment before the whole car erupted into laughter. Jessie sighed, relieved, Katie had single-handedly managed to save her from...well herself and her worries.  
  
***  
  
Grandma Ruth's House the next morning  
  
Karen had pulled out the "family clothes" as she called them. Each member of the family had reserves of dressy clothing for such family get togethers. Whenever one of the kids asked Karen why they had to dress differently Karen responded:  
  
"It's my family even I have to dress different...besides I don't want people thinking I'm rasing a bunch of hooligans who can't dress correctly."  
  
Anyway, when Karen had found out Katie would be joining them she almost felt sorry for the girl, knowing it wouldn't be the most exciting three days of her life but she'd figured she'd be plenty excited so long as Jessie was there. Katie had been a worry for Karen at first though because she didn't exactly have "family clothes." Karen smiled slowly remembering the conversation...  
  
~~~  
  
"So Katie do you have 'family clothes'," inquired Eli good naturedly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dressy clothes that make you look smart around people you're trying to impress...or really my mom is trying to impress," said Jessie grinning as she shot Karen a sidelong glance.  
  
"It's ok if you don't Katie," added Karen quickly.  
  
Katie laughed which aquired for her the attention of everyone, Eli, Jessie, and Karen, each of whom wore the same expression, one eyebrow raised with their heads tilted slightly. This only caused Katie to laugh more, then once calmed down she spoke up again.  
  
"We call em' 'Professional Attire'," said Katie laughing lightly now.  
  
"You call what 'Professional Attire'," asked Eli stupidly.  
  
"How did Jessie say it, oh yes- 'Dressy clothes that make you look smart around people'," said Katie raising her voice slightly to mock Jessie in the last part.  
  
"OOOooooOOO," the family had said together.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone would be showing up in a couple hours and Karen was checking to make sure that the family plus one was dressed appropriately. Katie and Jessie were rooming next to her and she and Eli shared a room, as always. Karen had placed Katie and Jessie in the room beside her because, she remebered, from being a child in this house, that there was a secret peephole into the room from she and Eli's room. Grinning she walked to the adjoining door to the girls room she knocked holding up some clothes. Jessie quickly sat up, causing Katie to fall to the side, landing roughly on her bum.  
  
"Come in," said Jessie, sending Katie an apologetic look.  
  
"Hey girls I just wanted to make sure that you two were ready for....the family," said Karen as she walked in, she saw Katie and sent her a questioning look to which Katie grinned sheepishly glancing at Jessie. Karen grinned realizing she walked in on something, but that only made her grin more.  
  
"Yea, we're good to go," said Jessie quickly, trying to cover up what she'd been doing, which is to say, making out intensly with Katie on the bed.  
  
"Stand up the two of you so I can make sure," said Karen sternly.  
  
Jessie had been through this procedure before and it appeared Katie had too because they both promptly stood and waited for Karen to make a coment. Katie was dressed in khaki pants and a white t-shirt with a white quarter sleeve button up shirt over-top, it was buttoned at the bottom but the top was left unbuttoned, two reasons, a)she thought it looked better that way and b)Jessie had been more than eager to start unbuttoning her shirt only a few moments ago. She also had on the gorgeous silver bracelet Jessie had given her for Christmas. Needless to say she was stunning. Jessie had on a long sleeved, ribbed, black turtleneck that showed off the enchanting necklace Katie had given her and she had on some tight dark brown, suede pants. Needless to say she too was stunning.  
  
"Looking good girls," said Karen grinning as soon as she realized the possiblity of mis-interpritation she coughed and added with a stern smile, "I'm sure mom will be impressed."  
  
Then Eli walked in causing a ripple of gasps to echo through the room. He looked very handsome in his tight cole blue sweater and grey slacks. Grinning he nodded as he moved around in a circle so they could see the entire outfit. Karen herself was wearing some black pants and a light brown sweater so all in all the group looked very classy. Also something everyone there was completely unaccustomed too.  
  
***  
  
3 hours later  
  
It was well into lunch's third course of Grandma Ruth's five course meal and everyone was sitting about in silence. It was natural for this setting. After all Grandma Ruth disliked a lot of noise, especially at her table. Katie was fidgetting uncomfortably in her chair but then she felt something rubbing softly against her leg. Smiling she glanced up from her plate and looked across the table to see Jessie looking up at her with crystalline clear blue eyes and a smile.  
  
Jessie's foot slowly moved up Katie's leg, eventually moving against her crotch. Katie jumped slightly which caused a few stares and a few more odd mumbles to erupt around the table. Jessie was grinning playfully, seemingly intent on driving Katie crazy. Eli was sitting beside Katie and was paying absolutely no attention to the black dress shoe that was rubbing against Katie's groin. Karen couldn't see it at all and after sending Katie an odd look she went back to her food.  
  
Katie blushed bright red and murmured a soft "sorry." It was all that she could manage before she swallowed trying to supress the growing urge to jump over the table and onto Jessie's lap. Whimpering lightly she looked up at Jessie, nobody noticed her whimpers or the look of desire and lust that she gave Jessie at that moment. Smiling as though nothing were happening Jessie gave Katie one last look before returning to her dinner, still rubbing away. Katie literally had to bite her tongue so hard it bleed so that she didn't bust out in a groan.  
  
***  
  
1 hour later  
  
After Jessie had finnished and noticed Katie look of ecstasy she removed her foot and finnished her dinner then Katie had excused herself. She went upstairs and changed into another pair of khakis before returning downstairs. As she walked down the stairs she looked out over the sea of people, trying to locate her petite young girlfriend. When she saw the dark blue eyes looking at her she immediately smiled and squeezed through the throng of unknown people to get to them.  
  
Once there she realized Jessie was in the middle of a conversation with some older gentleman and his wife and two daughters. He had on a suit and the wife a dress, the younger girl had on a dress as well and the older girl, who looked maybe a year younger than them had on yet another dress. The old man's suit was blue and his wife's dress a pale shade of sky blue, the younger girls dress was faded green, probably a hand-me-down from her older sister who had on a new white dress with red cherries all over it.  
  
"Dr. Davis this is my...this is my girlfriend Katie Singer, Katie this is my great uncles..third cousins...doctor did I get it right, sir," said Jessie not missing the shocked look the wife gave at hearing 'girlfriend,' she also didn't miss the smile she soon received. She could tell it wasn't fake and that made her smile then Jessie glanced up at Katie again who was suprised to say the least.  
  
"Yes Jessie, I do believe you're the only one here who has gotten it right on the first try, and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Singer," said the older man looking from Jessie to Katie.  
  
"That's a shame, but I'm happy I got it right," said Jessie smiling politely. Katie noticed she was, absent-mindedly playing with a ring she wore on her thumb as she held a champange glass in her hands which meant she was bored. Katie guessed that it was sparkling grape juice because Jessie couldn't and wouldn't drink champange.  
  
"Well Katie, Jessie, I don't believe I've formally introduced you to my wife, Clarissa and our daughters, Maxine and Isabella," said the man indicated the younger to be Maxine and the eldest to be Isabella.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Davis, Maxine, Isabella," said Jessie smiling that fantastic smile of hers.  
  
"Yes, it's a pleasure," said Katie deciding to jump in at that moment as they all shook hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jessie ma'am and Katie ma'am," said Maxine in a quite voice.  
  
"So you two are lesbos," asked Isabella opening, stupidly, and slighlty loudly causing a disapproving glance from her parents.  
  
"Uhh...umm...," was all the startled Jessie could manage, she was sure her face was redder than the cherries on Isabella's dress.  
  
"We're so sorry, Isabella you'd better be happy we're in front of people," said the girls parents quickly.  
  
"No, it's fine..... I don't like....that term...but..yea...I...guess.......so," said Katie in between laughs, she too was red but she was also laughing.  
  
"Wow, so do you like it, how long have you two been going out, how do you have sex, does it feel different kissing a girl," said Isabella in a hurry and curiously, completely ignoring her parents outraged stares then there curious looks towards the girls.  
  
"Uhh..umm..," was still all Jessie managed to mumble.  
  
"I love it, we've been going out a year next month, we don't have sex, and yes it does feel different kissing a girl," responded Katie still chuckling lightly.  
  
"So which room are you two in," said the girl quickly as her parents began to drag her away.  
  
"The blue bedroom on the 3rd floor," said Katie without thinking about it.  
  
"Ohhh...maybe I'll see you guys later," said Isabella before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"Have a nice evening girls," said the parents as they too walked away, dragging their daughter.  
  
Jessie turned to Katie as she regained her voice finally, "wow...that was....different," she said earning her a kiss and another laugh from her girlfriend.  
  
*** 


	9. Prequel to a Sex Talk

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
Author's Note:Please R/R, suggestions, anything at all  
  
***  
  
Living room, Nightime the next day  
  
Sighing Jessie leaned back into Katie, who was sitting behind her on the couch her legs open so Jessie could slide into a more comfortable position. Jessie was still glowing from the amazing sex she and Katie had just had, it was amusing to watch her thought Katie. She was just sitting there, grinning and glowing, but still Katie just couldn't pull her eyes away. Smiling, Jessie glanced back to look at her amazing girlfriend and looked into her eyes before leaning over and kissing her again.  
  
It was as if they were alone in the room. All was quiet because no one dared to speak now. Not in the middle of the sacred "presents" ceremony of Grandma Ruth's. Each family took all there presents and sat down somewhere in the humongous living room, then the familys would each take turns opening one present at a time. The ceremony was known to take forever. Sammler wasn't eactly up there on the abc's so Jessie and her family would be there till the ceremony reached the end.  
  
Everybody's family got at least two other familys presents and this way everyone always ended up with a few gifts. Anyway Jessie turned, yawning as she snuggled up against Katie as the two lay back on the couch. As Katie looked up into Jessie's eyes her smile grew. Jessie gave her a small kiss on the tip of the nose then a longer and deeper kiss on the lips which was followed by an eskimo kiss. Jessie yawned again, pressing her forehead to her girlfriends, her soft eyes blinking to a close.  
  
"I didn't know I was that boring," said Katie, who, had actually been enjoying watching Jessie.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry baby, I am just really worn out from...certain things," she mumbled through a grin, her eyes remaining closed.  
  
"Baby, huh," asked Katie smiling.  
  
"Yea," Jessie kissed the edges of Katie's smile, "baby."  
  
"Katie leaned up, whispering into Jessie's ear, "well after dinner, I'm pretty worn out too," Katie grinned as she licked along a now bright red Jessie's ear.  
  
"Shutup!"  
  
"Sharps! It's you family's turn now Steven," called out Grandma Ruth from across the room.  
  
"Girls you'd better stop foolin' around and start acting ladylike because our turn is coming up," whispered Karen harshly. This, needless to say pulled the girls out of their little world. When Katie looked up she saw big does brown eyes locking into her emeralds.  
  
"Who ya lookin' at babe," whispered Jessie, curiously as she leaned back into Katie's arms.  
  
"Not me, Isabella is staring at me..."  
  
"Again? She's been watching you all night, I'm getting kinda mad about this now..."  
  
"No need to be jealous, gorgeous, I'm yours forever and a day," said Katie, effectivley calming Jess down.  
  
"Sammler! Karen, honey it's your turn," said Grandma Ruth in her best motherly tone, this abruptly ended the girls conversation.  
  
***  
  
After the "Ceremony", Nightime  
  
Walking up the stairs, each member of the Sammler family plus one had two boxes of clothes. The lights were flickering off slowly downstairs as everyone made took their leave of the house save the few who were staying with Grandma Ruth, Karen and her family amongst them. Anyway the family made their way up the stairs together, waving and shouting out various goodbyes.  
  
"So we don't have to buy any new family clothes then," said Jessie before yawning.  
  
"Nope, guess not," said Eli.  
  
"Tired honey," asked Karen.  
  
"Yea but," Jess yawned again, "just a little," she finnished with a smile.  
  
"You two should get to bed quickly," said Karen, concern obvious in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry miss Sammler, I'll make sure your daughter gets in bed just fine," said Kaite grinning. This comment earned a playfull slap from Jessie, a curious look from Karen and a stupid grin from Eli.  
  
"I'll bet you will...," said Eli sarcastically.  
  
"You have no idea," whispered Jessie inaudibly as she grinned.  
  
Karen stayed quite for a moment before she turned and walked up the stairs, Katie and Eli followed her but Jessie stood on the stairs watching Karen. Jessie's eyes looked hurt to Katie but obviously Eli missed it as he glanced from Jessie then he turned and walked upstairs after Karen. Katie and Eli had missed the look of upsetness that Karen had sent Jessie before turning and walking upstairs. Now Katie walked down the stairs back to Jessie, she knew something was wrong and she knew when Jessie wanted to she'd spill.  
  
"Come on honey, let's go to bed," said Katie concerned.  
  
"Uh..o..ok Katie, let's go...," said Jessie obviously growing upset.  
  
***  
  
Bedroom, Later that night  
  
Katie snuggled up closer to Jessie, pulling the younger girl against her as she looked into her eyes. She could literally sense that Jessie was tense and she wanted to take it all away, but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was wait. Wait until Jessie was ready to talk because when it came to certain things Katie had to wait. She now understood the quote "Patience is a virtue." But she wouldn't give change it for anything or anyone. Katie leaned over kissing her girlfriend lightly before pulling back to look into her eyes.  
  
Karen stood next to the peephole looking through and watching the girls. Ever since that discussion that the family had had on the stairs Karen's mind couldn't keep from wondering about just how far her daughter and Katie had gone. She always trusted Jessie and she loved Katie as if she were a daughter but still, she hadn't realized the possiblity of the two actually having sex. Could she deal with it if they had? She was almost positive she could. But then Karen remembered..she was only almost positive.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," whispered Katie softly to Jessie in the dark.  
  
"I was just thinking about the way my mom looked at me earlier...she just seemed so...confused?"  
  
"Is that a question or an answer?"  
  
Jessie sighed, "I honestly don't know."  
  
"I think she's just realizing that there is the possiblity of us having had more...erhmmm intimate relations."  
  
Grinning for the first time in an hour or so Jessie quickly came up with a clever little comeback of sorts, "wow...she must be braindead if she thought I could keep my hands off you..."  
  
Karen's mouth fell open and she quickly turned, accidentally knocking off a vase which she, thankfully caught before it came to a crash on the ground. Afraid the girls had heard she rushed back to the bed laying down beside the deep sleeping Eli. As Karen laid there in bed she rolled the thought around in her mind that Jessie and Katie might have had sex. She and Jessie definately needed to talk she decided.  
  
*** 


	10. Sex Talk, Whip Cream, and one Eli

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone  
  
Rating:Rish  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
***  
  
Next Day, Kitchen  
  
As Jessie and Katie cleaned the dishes Karen watched from the doorway. Lunch had been amazing and they were leaving in a couple hours for home. Last night Karen hadn't slept very well and it showed, under her eyes were dark bags and she was yawning constantly but Jessie's mood had lightened considerably. Katie had hummed her a lullaby til she fell asleep and now she'd almost forgotten about the look Karen had shot her. Katie playfully flick some soap bubbles at Jessie. They landed on the blonde's face and she quickly retaliated with her own bubbles.  
  
Soon the girls were deeply engaged in a soapy, wet, yet remarkably fun fight. In the end though the older girl won when she poured freezing cold water down Jessie's back making the blonde jump. Laughing she screamed her surrenders and leaned in kissing Katie as her hands pushed the edges of the girls wet shirt up slightly so that her fingers could rest on the bare skin of her sides. Karen stood there, going rigid as she watched this. Only days ago it would've seemed sweet now it seemed perverse.  
  
Clearing her voice she called out, "Jessie, honey could you come sit down...we need to talk..," she said nervously before realizing Katie might come, "privately."  
  
"Umm...ok mom, hold on a sec," said Jessie apprehensively as she kissed Katie quickly and grabbed a towel walking over to her mother who led her to the couch where the two of them sat. Katie pretended to be cleaning up but she got close enough to hear the conversation. Sighing she wondered what Karen could possibly be wanting to talk to Jessie about. Is this what Jessie had been upset about last night? Must've been.  
  
"Jess I don't want to waste time so I'm going to ask you straight out; have you and Katie had sex?"  
  
Katie dropped the dish she'd been holding as her mouth fell open and her eyes bugged out.  
  
Karen looked over to her at hearing the crash, "you ok Katie?"  
  
"Yea, umm just a little clumsy," Katie responded quickly as she gathered up the pieces of the plate to throw them away, still shocked. How did she know?  
  
Jessie sat there still looking at Karen, unblinking as her entire face turned red, "uhhh...," was all she could mumbled. She was confused. Should she lie or not? Karen waited patiently, her eyes prompting Jessie to tell the truth.  
  
"Not sex, no," Katie sighed, why couldn't Jessie just tell Karen, "we've made love," Jessie continued quietly but confidently. This caused two reaction. Shock in Karen and a smile from Katie.  
  
"You mean you...you had...you made...love?" asked Karen obviously shocked.  
  
"Did you expect us not to," asked Jessie worried, she may have told her but she still wanted support in her decision to have more intimate relations with Katie.  
  
"Well yes, I mean no or yes or no or...oh I don't know Jess! I should've but not this soon!"  
  
"Soon! You make it sound like I'm some whore who had sex five minutes after meeting Katie!" shouted Jessie obvious upset. Katie winced, this might not end so well she thought.  
  
"Well...just how long did you wait?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"How long, Jess," asked Karen sternly.  
  
"Our first time was a week or so ago..."  
  
"Whew...ok," said Karen relieved it hadn't actually been five minutes after they'd met.  
  
"Why is that such a relief," asked Jessie, not going to let this go so easily.  
  
Karen looked at her for a moment before speaking, still unsure of how to respond to the question, "because Jessie I'd rather not hear that my child had sex with someone she'd just met."  
  
"Don't you mean that your daughter had sex with a girl," shouted Jessie, her insecurites rising. Katie jumped slightly at hearing Jessie shout and she prayed Karen calm her down.  
  
"Jessie! I don't know where you got that idea! I've been nothing but supportive of you and Katie's relationship!"  
  
"Then why did you need to know if we'd had sex yet," said Jessie calming down a little.  
  
"Because I needed to know!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"So that I wouldn't think of you as a slut!"  
  
"Why would you think of me as a slut," asked Jessie curious now.  
  
"Isn't that what they call girls who have sex with someone a week after meeting them?'  
  
"Yea...I guess I see your point....," said Jessie running out of steam.  
  
"Good, now go finnish with the dishes," said Karen smiling. She knew this wouldn't cause any problems from now on. She could deal with Jessie and Katie having had sex. Karen had already prepared herself for it mentally and she knew that it wasn't like Katie was using her daughter and she knew if they wanted to keep having sex she really couldn't stop them so she'd eased up to the idea of the two of them having had sex.  
  
***  
  
Rented Van, Nightime  
  
Jess was back on her laptop, furiously typing causing words to fly up onto the screen. Sighing Katie turned so her back was facing Jessie and curled up trying to sleep. A few moments later she heard the soft chords of Billie Holidays "Bless the Child," float through the car. Jessie grinned and thanked her mom for turning the cd on then she closed her laptop after saving the file and curled up against Katie. As Jessie slid her arms around her girlfriend she gently planted kisses along her neck.  
  
Katie turned so that she was looking Jessie in the eye. She loved falling asleep like this, holding Jessie and looking deep into the younger girls eyes. Sighing she leaned over and kissed Jessie's lips softly, her body loosening up and relaxing. Smiling Jessie kissed back at feeling Katie's body relax. Jess leaned over and softly sung along with the song in Katie's ear. Katie smiled and snuggled up against Jessie quickly falling asleep.  
  
***  
  
Rented Van, Two hours later  
  
"Wake up girls! We're home," called out Karen.  
  
When the girls didnt' stir she looked up to Eli. She looked into his eyes a moment, a dead serious expression on her face and then as though some member of the mafia she nodded and turned. Grinning Eli opened up the door to the back and looked at the girls trying to decide the best plan of attack. He sat there for only a moment before running inside and getting the keys from Karen then getting some whipped cream and Hershey's syrup. Once in the car again he turned the volume all the way up on a cd of Adema then he went back and put whipped cream all over the sleeping girls.  
  
Neither awoke and Eli, grinning impishly, was all to happy to wake them up. So he went back to the front seat and slid the key in. Next he counted down.  
  
"10...9...8...7...6...5...4....3...2....1!" he whispered loudly and at one he turned the ignition on and the music blared on either side of the girls.  
  
Both of them screamed and looked at each other then screamed again. They were both covered in white whipped cream and rock n' roll music was blaring around them. Jessie turned, her angry face visible through the whip cream and Eli took his cue grabbing the keys and running. Jessie hopped out intent on killing her brother. Katie sat there for a moment taking deep breaths before grinning, Jessie hadn't looked half bad in whipped cream she thought.  
  
"Prepare to die Eli!" shouted Jessie like some hell-bent warrior, at hearing this Katie laughed a moment before quickly hopping out of the car and running to find Jessie. Knowning her girl the way she did Katie wasn't sure that Eli was safe and she couldn't have her girlfriend going to jail for homicide now could she.  
  
*** 


	11. Up Against the Wall

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
Rating:Rish I suppose  
  
A/N:I just wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed my story and if you haven't please do. Thanks.  
  
***  
  
Moments later  
  
"ELI! YOU....YOU....YOU PIG! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!" screamed Jessie angrily trying to open the door. When she gave up she started banging on it. Katie couldn't help but laugh at hearing her girlfriend sound so angry. Since Katie was only a few feet behind Jessie, Jess could hear the laughing and she turned around. This only made Katie laugh harder. Jessie's face was bright crimson underneath the mounds of whipped cream and her mouth was twisted up causing her face to look like she'd just ate a lemon. Karen stood watching from the doorway, waiting to see what her daughter would do to Katie. She knew Jess, and when Jess was pissed, she was pissed at everyone and at everything.  
  
That's why Karen was so suprised at what happened next. As Jessie looked at the still laughing Katie she suddenly relaxed, like Katie's laugh was some sort of tonic that helped cool her off. Karen stood there for a moment in disbelief before her eyes changed back to a curious look. Watching the girls was always eventful, so she figured, why not stay around a couple minutes longer to see what they do. Grinning, Katie leaned over sliding her arms around Jessie's waist. Neither of them even seemed to know that Karen was there as Jess leaned in, pressing her forehead gently against Katie's.  
  
"You look good in whip cream, you should definately wear it more often," said Katie with a smirk.  
  
"Depends...," said Jessie thoughtfully.  
  
"On?"  
  
Jessie leaned over whispering into Katie's ear, "if you'll help me clean it off or not," grinning she pulled back till her forehead was resting on Katie's again and she could she her girlfriends suprised face, "and by the way it's not whip cream, it's whipped cream," stated Jessie, quite matter- of-factly.  
  
"Uhh..ummm....ya know sometime later tonight I'm going to think of a really good comeback for that," said Katie after regaining her voice.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"Well when that time comes just let me know."  
  
"Will do," said Katie before closing the gap between their lips.  
  
After licking some of the whipped cream off of Jessie's lips, Katie pulled back grinning.  
  
"What's that grin for," asked Jessie suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing...."  
  
"Tell me!" whined Jessie playfully.  
  
"I was just thinking about how good you taste," said Katie grinning madly.  
  
"Katie!" said Jessie shocked as she blushed a bright crimson.  
  
"I was talking about your whip...whipped cream," said Katie, grinning all the more at seeing Jess blush, then she leaned forward and whispered against her girlfriends lips, "not that that's the only thing about you that tastes good," leaning in again she kissed Jessie.  
  
Karen who had been standing in the doorway was stupefied. Did all kids joke this way? Not that it was disgusting it was sweet, kinda, sorta, well...it was sweet in a certain way. Karen decided she didn't want to be caught evesdropping and she walked upstairs grinning as she headed towards the bed a yawn on her lips. In the middle of Katie and Jessie's make out session against the wall Eli peaked his head out of the door.  
  
His eyes bugged out as he looked at the scene in front of him. Jessie was up against the wall kissing Katie who had one hand resting on Jessie's waist, the other on Jessie's butt. Gaping, he couldn't look away from this scene. That is until Katie started kissing Jessie's neck and Jessie closed her eyes, moaning softly so that only Katie and he could hear. When her eyes reopened she was staring right at him. It took her a moment before she pushed Katie off of her and headed for the door.  
  
Eli didn't have time to think and Jessie was in his room in no time. Eli backed away from her slowly as Katie stepped into the doorway to watch the unfolding show. She didn't care that Eli had seen she and her girlfriend making out, but you can bet that Jessie sure did. As Eli backed up onto the bed, he fell, his face twisted up into a horrified look. Jessie pounced. She landed, painfully, ontop of her unfortunate brother.  
  
"HELP! HELP!" screamed Eli.  
  
"....help...please?" he whimpered as he looked up into Jessie's angry eyes. Grinning he thought, wow Katie got a lot of that whipped cream off.  
  
"You are so dead," ground out Jessie.  
  
"No, I'm not," said Eli sitting up a smug smile on his face. This confused Jessie, but only momentarily.  
  
"What do you mean?" she inquired.  
  
"Easy, you don't hurt me, I don't tell mom that I saw you and Katie practically having sex up against the living room wall."  
  
Jessie paused a moment before replying coldy and cofidently, "trust me Eli, when I'm done with you, you won't be able to tell mom anyway."  
  
"Besides your mom already knows me and your sister have had sex," said Katie without thinking.  
  
Eli's eyes bugged again, "Jessie...you..and.....Katie....had....Katie...you...you made love to my baby sister?"  
  
"Yes...," mumbled Jessie her fire burning out as Katie walked up behind her and slid her arms around Jessie's waist.  
  
"Wait how can you two have sex, I mean you're both girls," asked Eli curiously.  
  
Katie laughed lightly as she buried her head into Jessie's neck. Jessie gave him a look that told him to think about it, which he did.  
  
"Oh! Oh...you mean...Katie did you or did Jessie do it?"  
  
"Do what?" asked Jessie.  
  
"Go down on the other one," said Eli without thinking.  
  
"Please tell me you did not just ask that question," said Jessie, her face flaming hot as Katie only continued chuckling lightly into her shoulder.  
  
"Katie will you answer the question since Jessie won't?"  
  
"I'm not going to say anything unless she says I can," said Katie, only after she'd finnished the sentence did she realize how whipped she sounded.  
  
"C'mon Jess, I'm your brother you gotta tell me all about your sex life," said Eli grinning.  
  
"If you must know......she did," said Jessie, the last part almost inaudible but since Eli was straining to hear anything, so, he didn't miss it.  
  
"How did it feel Jess?" he continued with his ridiculous questions.  
  
"ELI!" shouted Jessie.  
  
"Jessie have you killed your brother yet or may I come in," asked Karen as she stepped into the room with a basket of laundry. When she looked around she noticed that Jessie was blushing and Eli was grinning and Katie was just laughing, this could mean only one thing.  
  
"Eli what did you do to Jessie this time?" asked Karen puzzeled.  
  
"Nothing...," he said beginning to snicker.  
  
"We were just talking...honest mom, well me and Katie are going up to my room...bye!" said Jessie hurriedly grabbing Katie's arm and dragging her to the door after shooting Eli a venomous look.  
  
***  
  
Later that Night, Jessie's room  
  
Katie snuggled up closer to Jessie, still asleep. Her arms were wrapped around Jessie's waist and the pale moonlight was the only light in the room. Jessie watched Katie sleeping a moment before turning over to look at the clock. It read 1:38am. Sighing Jessie squirmed and slide until she was out of Katie's arms and was assured that Katie was still asleep. Then the girl slowly turned and walked over to the window in her room. Absent- mindedly she unscrewed several screws that fastened the screen in place then she put it inside and sat down right outside her window on the roof.  
  
She'd discovered this secret hide-away a couple of years ago but she'd stopped coming out here as often as she became older until she never came out anymore. Once she sat down and looked up at the stars with her dark blue eyes Jess wondered what had willed her to come back out here. She remembered times when she'd sat in that same place crying for hours only a year or two ago. Sighing again the young girl flicked a small pebble down the roof and strained her eyes to follow it until it fell off the edge of the roof.  
  
The biting cold nipped at her so she turned around and stepped into her room. Jessie was unaware that her once sleeping girlfriend had awoken at hearing her step in and was now watching her. Katie's deep green eyes were trained on Jessie as she tried to figure out what she was doing. She'd figured out that the girl had been out on the roof, and that she must've been awake the whole time she was asleep, but what was Jess doing now, Katie wondered.  
  
Her question was answered when Jessie picked up a blanket from the back on her chair then turned to go back out onto the roof. That's when she saw Katie. Or more Katie's eyes, which were staring directly at her. She paused, but only momentarily before walking towards the window. Just the look she'd shared with Katie had exasperated her. They'd said everything that they needed to in that look. She didn't feel she could talk a lot right now and she sincerely hoped Katie understood that. Then she walked back out onto the roof.  
  
Katie did understand that her girlfriend didn't talk but she felt like if she didn't share this moment with Jessie she might be missing something important. So Katie got up out of the bed immediately shivering and walked out onto the window after her girlfriend. Jessie turned her head, watching Katie as she sat down beside Jess. The two looked into each others eyes a moment before Katie turned looking up at the stars. Jessie, smiling, put some of the blanket over Katie to help warm her up.  
  
"It's beautiful out here..,"whispered Katie in complete awe.  
  
"Yea, I used to come out here a lot when I was a girl but then I stopped coming out," said Jessie. She could always talk so easily to Katie. Sometimes it scared her because she was afraid she might let out something she would come to regret.  
  
"Why'd you stop coming out here?" asked Katie, knowing it might have something to do with Jessie's past. A topic she regretfully didn't know to much about.  
  
"I guess because I didn't need it anymore," said Jessie, more to herself than Katie. When she did look at Katie and caught the confused expression she continued, "see, when I was younger I needed this place to let go, to just be what I felt..." she said, "I remember spending hours out here crying."  
  
"Crying? Why?"  
  
"Well everything always felt like it was my fault or like I should've done something that I didn't. I always felt like I was a horrible little girl and that my parents would always hate me and that I was the reason that they didn't get along," said Jessie, she wanted to add that she still felt that way sometimes.  
  
"Oh....and how do you feel about things now?"  
  
"I don't know...sometimes I still feel that way...sometimes I feel happy....and sometimes I'm just...I don't know how to describe it, numb?" said Jessie, she'd been shocked at the question. Was she really that transparent? Or was Katie just reading her mind again? Sighing, Jessie was tired now, she felt drained.  
  
"C'mon, lets get you to bed...," said Katie softly, curious to ask one of the millions of questions running through her head but she knew Jessie was tired and she needed some rest.  
  
"Ok...and Katie," said Jess as she turned about to step into the room.  
  
"Yea Jess?"  
  
"I love you," she stepped back into her room, leaving a happy Katie out on the roof.  
  
"You comin' to bed or am I going to have to sleep alone tonight?" called out Jessie, which snapped Katie out of her happy little fantasys making Katie get inside and close the window.  
  
"Oh yea, Jess," said Katie, grinning.  
  
"Yes Katie?"  
  
"I'd love to clean off your whip cream," said Katie cheekily, that was her comeback from earlier, granted not to great but it still got her point across.  
  
"Well the moment you get into bed I'll let you clean my whipped cream off," said Jessie, grinning in anticipation as Katie slid down beside her, kissing her.  
  
*** 


	12. She said, He said

Disclaimer:Don't own anyone  
  
Rating:Rish  
  
Spoilers:Absolutely none  
  
A/N:Please R/R, sorry it took me so long to put this up, writers block and all.  
  
***  
  
Jessie's Room, Early May  
  
"Mmmmm...." said Jessie as she rolled over in the bed.  
  
"I second that," breathed out Katie.  
  
Jessie laughed at hearing this. Sliding her arms around her girlfriend Jessie looked down at her, smiling she leaned over and kissed Katie softly. Then she got out of bed and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. When Jess returned to her room, freshened up, Katie was sitting on the side of the bed writing something.  
  
"Whatcha writing?"  
  
"Umm....I was just writing in my journal," said Katie, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, so how long have you had it?"  
  
"I've been keeping a journal since I was like seven," said Katie in response to Jessie's question.  
  
"Wow...I've only been keeping a diary since last year," said Jessie, suprised, she left out she'd been forced at the beginning to keep a diary because her phychiatrist had thought it would be good for her.  
  
"It's just that sometimes I have to write down my feelings and all, nothing big or anything like that."  
  
"I know how ya feel.... anyway my mom was wondering if you wanted to come to the park with us today," asked Jessie.  
  
"I'd love to, I just have to call my mom real quick, ok?"  
  
"Yea, here is the phone," said Jessie, handing the phone to Katie, who then dialed her phone number.  
  
"Hey Mom, look Jessie's mom invited me to the park with them and I was wondering if I could go..."  
  
"Yes ma'am....yea....yea ok....ok bye bye," said Katie hanging up the phone as she turned to Jessie looking sad.  
  
"Sorry...," she said to Jessie.  
  
"It's ok, you practically live over here, I don't blame your mom for wanting you back once in awhile, though if I had it my way you'd never leave," said Jessie a little sad, now the park wouldn't be fun.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Katie grinning.  
  
"You..you just said sorry, sorry meaning you can't come to the park," responded Jessie confused.  
  
"No. I said sorry because there is no way you'll be able to get rid of me while we're at the park," said Katie, grinning madly.  
  
Jessie playfully hit her before responding, "like I'd want to get rid of you."  
  
"I dunno, you might, I can get a little boring, and I tend to babble, like this one time in class I just didn't get the hint when everybody kept looking at me or nudging me or whatever, but that's ok because I got it right before the bell rang," Katie glanced over at Jessie to see that she had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her lips, "right, I'm going to shut up now because I'm babbling again."  
  
"Yea, you are," said Jessie playfully which earned her a playful push from Katie.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Park  
  
The sun shone down on the park. Small patches of sunlight that had been filtered out by the leaves surrounded the girls as they sat together against a tree, Jessie laying back against Katie who was sitiing against the side of the tree. Smiling lazily Jessie took Katie's hand from her knee and began slowly playing with it. Letting her fingers wander around her girlfriends hand, slowly, gently rubbing her palm with her thumb, Jess turned to look at Katie. Katie was looking down at her hand in Jessie's, smiling she turned her mossy green eyes to Jess's and leaned in kissing her girlfriend softly.  
  
"You're amazing," said Jessie softly.  
  
"Thanks but I think you must've mistaken me for someone else," said Katie honestly.  
  
"Nope, you're an angel...deal with it," said Jessie grinning.  
  
"Fine I'll be an angel but you're...you're...you are a goddess," said Katie smiling warmly.  
  
"I can live with that..." said Jessie before closing the space between she and Katie's lips.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Library  
  
"I can't believe her," said a voice angrily.  
  
"I just can't believe she'd do that," continued the voice.  
  
"Ugh... I can't stand this, I have to talk to Katie," said Sarah, talking to herself in the library.  
  
Then she closed the book she was supposed to have been reading and stood walking over to the counter where the librarian sat. Handing her the book and her library card Sarah impatiently tapped her foot against the cold, concrete floor, letting the sound reverberate around the library. This earned her an annoyed look from the librarian to which she just smirked and continued. As soon as the librarian gave her the book she turned and walk through one of the double glass doors that lead out to the sunny day.  
  
"Bitch..." mumbled Sarah as she thought of what one of her enemies had told her about a week ago. She remembered the conversation as though it were yesterday.....  
  
~  
  
"Sarah?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Hey it's Alexa," said a perky voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh hey Alexa," responded a somewhat tired Sarah.  
  
"You'll never be able to guess what I just heard," said Alexa, excitedly, giggling darkly, having fun with her secret knowledge.  
  
"No, probably not so why don't you just go ahead and tell me," Sarah wasn't in the mood to fool around with the gossipy Alexa but she knew that if Alexa called her she'd want to know what the girl had to say because, while Alexa was a known gossip queen, she was often right.  
  
"You'll never guess what Katie has been doing lately...or who I should say," said Alexa, she'd waited her whole life to get Sarah back for being such a bitch to her.  
  
"Wha..what are you talking about?" asked Sarah reluctantly, she shouldn't have, but she needed to know what Katie had done. Everybody knew Sarah was the biggest bitch in Upton Sinclair High, but like everyone else she had her Achille's Heel. Katie Singer.  
  
"Don't play dumb, we both know she's with the Sammler kid, everybody knows, it's not like they hide it, but I bet you didn't know that they're not just kissing anymore," said Alexa happily enjoying tormenting Sarah.  
  
"Alexa, don't beat around the fucking bush and tell me what the hell you're hinting at," said Sarah, she was obviously not going to let Alexa enjoy this for to long.  
  
"Fine, I'll spell it out for you, K A T I E, that's Katie, had S E X, that's sex, with J E S S I E S A M M L E R, and that's Jessie Sammler," finnished Alexa.  
  
"Please Alexa, I don't know who you think you're fooling but  
  
a)Katie wouldn't fuck a freshman  
  
b)Jessie wouldn't fuck...well anyone  
  
and c)Katie isn't good enough to get in that little prudes panties," snapped Sarah angrily.  
  
"Sure Sarah, but she was good enough to get in yours," said Alexa before hanging up, leaving a very frustrated Sarah Grasser to her thoughts.  
  
~  
  
Sighing Sarah raked a hand through her dark brown shoulder length hair and walked over to her car. She got in and drove back towards her house. Nothing but Katie had been on her mind since the very first day she'd met the other girl. Katie just... she intoxicated a person. Smiling Sarah thought of all the good times they'd shared over their year and a half-long relationship. Then her smile turned upside down as she spat out bitterly,  
  
"I'm going to get that bitch..."  
  
*** 


	13. Rumors

Dislcaimer: I don't own any of the Once and Again characters.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Feedback: Please send feedback to philosophy897@aol.com  
  
A/N: Sorry that this took so long to get up, I've been busy, I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker.  
  
***  
  
Weekend, Sammler Household  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Jessie honey could you get that," called out Karen.  
  
"Sure mom," said Jessie getting up from the couch and walking over to the door opening it to see Katie holding a bouquet of red roses in one hand and her other hand behind her back.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," said Katie smiling as she handed Jessie the roses.  
  
Jessie smiled, obviously flattered by the gift and she turns walking into the kitchen, Katie followed her, "mom I need a vase?"  
  
"What for," asked Karen before turning and seeing that Jessie was holding roses, smiling brightly she got out a vase and filled it with water then Jessie put them in.  
  
Then Jessie turned to Katie wondering curiously what was behind her back, "what've you got?"  
  
"Well I was reading up on roses and I found out that," Katie presents Jessie with a white rose, "white roses mean I am worthy of you and that," Katie gives her a pink one, "pink means I like you and that red, like the ones I gave you, mean I love you."  
  
"You're such a charmer Miss Singer," said Jessie as she leaned over and kissed Katie softly, Katie smiled into the kiss returning it, it wasn't the first time they'd kissed in front of Karen but whenever they kissed Karen found herself feeling awkward, like she was interupting.  
  
"Maybe it's because I've got an angel to charm," said Katie smiling.  
  
"Or it's just because I'm in love with you so anything you do seems charming," said Jessie cheekily.  
  
"You so totally just ruined the moment," said Katie faking hurt.  
  
"Yea but usually you do it so I just had to beat you to the punch," stated Jessie.  
  
"True, true," conceded Katie.  
  
They looked at each other a moment. Each of them had completely forgotten Karen was there the moment they'd started talking. It didn't matter though seeing as Karen had slipped out of the room a couple of minutes ago anyway. Leaning in, Jessie intiated the kiss, and Katie kissed back. When the need for air finally pulled the two apart they looked deeply into each others eyes. Then each of them broke out into a grin simulataneously.  
  
***  
  
That night, After Dinner  
  
"Mom that was great," said Eli as he looked up at his mom.  
  
Karen sat there gaping at Eli. He had just eaten at least half of the salad, more than half of the mashed potatoes, and had around four helpings of steak. When she finally realized he'd spoken she quickly closed her mouth and nodded.  
  
"You should know, you ate practically everything," said Karen smiling sweetly.  
  
"I had to get to it before you did, you're such a pig," he replied grinning as he played along.  
  
"Am not! I'm not a pig at all you are," said Karen.  
  
"I'm not a pig, pigs are fat, like..Katie," smiling innocently Eli turned his glance on the grinning Katie's face.  
  
"Yea Katie, you're humungous," joked Jessie as she poked the now gaping Katie.  
  
"Mrs. Sammler stop them, they're teaming up on me again!" whined Katie looking at Karen who smiled.  
  
"I would help you Katie I would but then they'd turn on me," said Karen.  
  
"Uhhh....I got an idea let's play a game or something," said Katie desperately trying to get the vicious Sammler children off her back before it was too late.  
  
"Good idea," said Jessie a devilish grin on her face that caused Katie to groan.  
  
***  
  
1 hour later, Living Room  
  
"Ha!" said Katie.  
  
"What," replied Jessie confused.  
  
"You so just cheated and now you're busted," this caused looks from Eli and Karen, Katie had been trying unsucessfully to prove or catch one of them cheating.  
  
"You are paranoid Katie," said Jessie as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No! No I'm not! You rolled a 2 and a 4 making 6 and you were here," Katie pointed to a position then she pointed to the goto jail space, "you should've landed here! So ha!"  
  
"Katie honey, recount," said Jessie as she put a finger where she was then counted slowly down to where she landed, "1....2.....3.....4....5.....6," Jessie landed squarely on Pennsylvania Avenue, one after goto jail.  
  
"Bu...wait a minute," said Katie trying to find a mistake in Jessie's calculations.  
  
Huffing and pouting Katie sat down on the couch and folded her arms, "fine then...cheaters...."  
  
"How about a different game, for Katie's sake?" suggested Karen.  
  
"Good idea mom," replied Eli and Jessie simultaneously.  
  
"Yea, great idea Mrs. Sammler," said Katie letting her pouting facade drop.  
  
"Ok so let's play Honey I Love You and Katie don't ever call me Mrs. Sammler again...makes me feel old," said Karen not missing the odd look from Katie at the mention of the game and not forgetting to add a menacing tone to the last part of her sentence.  
  
"Yes ma'am Mrs. Sam...I mean uhhh...Karen," said Katie.  
  
"Now the rules of Honey I Love You for those of you who don't know," Karen eyed Katie and saw her fidget in slight embarassment, "are, one person is sitting down and the other trys to do something to make the other laugh but if the person hasn't laughed yet they must say to the sitting person, Honey I love you if you'd only smile for me, then if the person laughs or smiles they are out, if they aren't laughing or smiling they say, I love you honey but I can't smile for you, understand?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hmmm...wha?...I mean yes," replied Katie sheepishly.  
  
"Jessie you get to sit first and Katie can try to make you laugh, ok?"  
  
"Yea," the two replied simultaneously.  
  
Jessie sat down on the couch and everybody else took a seat on the floor. Katie paused a moment trying to think of a way to make Jessie laugh. She tended to be funny, borderline hilarious when she wasn't planning on it but when she actually tried to be funny...the result was excruiciatingly embarassing for her. But then a big grin danced onto her lips and she stood and walked over to the couch, she sat down in Jessie's lap and looked at her.  
  
Katie looked into Jessie's eyes then she cleared her throat and leaned over whispering into Jessie's ear so that the others couldn't hear, "Vous Ãªtes des sembler sans valeur grands dans ces pantalon et je me demandais si...," which means "You're bum looks great in those pants and I was wondering if...."  
  
Eli frowned, he'd heard but he wasn't exactly fluent in French. Sighing Karen realized Eli wouldn't be able to tell her what Katie had just said. But Jessie knew and she couldn't help but grin at hearing Katie. Then Katie smiled seeing her grin and pulled her lips away from Jessie's ear and said,"I win."  
  
Jessie pouted, "that is soooo unfair."  
  
Katie grinned, "yea, yea."  
  
***  
  
Monday, School  
  
"I heard that Katie Singer had sex with Jessie Sammler."  
  
"Me too! I can't believe it, a sophomore and a freshman!"  
  
"Not even a freshman really, the Sammler kid skipped 8th grade, she's only 14!"  
  
"Oh my God! What a slut!"  
  
"Yea totally."  
  
Jessie stopped dead in her tracks. How did they know? She'd been hearing small pieces of discussions that concerned she and Katie but she had no idea that this was what they'd been talking about. Now everybody was looking at her like she had antenna or something. Tears started to line her eyes as she rushed straight passed her oblivious girlfriend into the bathroom. Katie turned and walked in after her, trying to be calm as she wondered what had her girlfriend so upset.  
  
Sarah grinned evily and continued her discussion, "anyway that slut is such a drama queen too."  
  
"I know, God, I hate people like her," said the other girl, obviously soaking up whatever Sarah Grasser told her before turning and sneaking into the bathroom behind Katie.  
  
Katie bent over, looking underneath the stalls she finally found the only occupied one, "Jess, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
"Like you don't know," said Jessie frustratedly as she wiped furiously at the unending streams of tears that poured down her cheeks.  
  
She put the toilet seat down and sat down, pulling her knees up around her as she buried her face into her knees. Everything had been great, too great, she thought. How had they found out though? Had Katie told? Sighing she looked up to hear Katie knocking on the door softly.  
  
"Jess can I come in," asked Katie, whatever was getting to Jessie must've been serious if she was breaking down like this at school.  
  
"No!" snapped Jessie, she knew if she saw Katie she might say some things that she'd come to regret.  
  
A determined look came on Katie's face and she got into the next stall then wiggled underneath so that she was standing in front of Jessie, "Jessie come on, please talk to me," she said softly.  
  
Jessie looked up, her eyes were red from the tears, "Katie leave," she ground out.  
  
"I don't want to," said Katie valiantly defying her pissed off girlfriend.  
  
"Fine! Then I'll leave," screamed Jessie as she stood and started for the door out of the stall, but Katie stood in her way and put her arms around Jessie in a hug as she leaned over and whispered gently into her ear, "please Jess, can't we just talk?"  
  
"NO! You want to talk? Then go talk to one of those people out there who's already talking about us! They'll all give you a pat on the back for nailing the sluttly freshman!" screamed Jessie before pulling out of Katie's arms and running out of the bathroom.  
  
Katie stood there in the stall as the door swung, stunned. What had just happened? What in the world was Jessie talking about? Katie was starting to get upset now, she knew whatever had happened Jessie obviously thought that she'd done something wrong. So she must've, right? But what did she do? Katie quickly left the bathroom, she wouldn't go after Jessie yet, she knew Jessie needed time to think.  
  
As soon as Katie had left the bathroom Sarah opened the door to her stall and stepped out, a wicked grin on her face. She'd done it. Sarah ran a hand through her dark brown hair as she mentally congratulated herself on completing the first part of her plan. Now she had the two mad, seperated, and best of all vulnerable. Smiling Sarah looked in the mirror at herself a minute before turning and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, School  
  
Grace watched as her sister ran into the bathroom. Her brows furrowed as she watched the curious Katie go in after her. She'd seen Jess stop dead in her tracks a few feet away from Sarah and some other girl. What had Jessie hear? Grace's eyes flashed with fury as she started to make her way through the crowd of students over to Sarah, when she got there though Sarah had left. Then she heard it. Some people walking past were talking about Jessie.  
  
"Sammler the slut, I can't believe she's only 14 and she did the nasty with Katie Singer!" said some ignorant jock.  
  
"I know man! I got an idea! I bet we can the Sammler kid to spread her legs," said a buddy of his.  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
Grace stood there, to shocked to move. Jessie and Katie had had sex? When? She felt somehow betrayed. Why hadn't Jessie told her, she asked herself. Then she realized she was talking about Jessie her. Not some blabbermouth. She knew Jessie probably hadn't even thought to tell her about it. Someone pushed by Grace in a hurry to beat the bell to class, awakening Grace from her thoughts. Grace looked around a moment, regaining her composure before starting off for class. 


	14. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Once & Again.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Feedback: philosophy897@aol.com  
  
***  
  
Manning Manor, After School that day  
  
Jessie blew into the house and quickly ran upstairs to her room. Once in the safety of her own room she collapsed on the bed, tears dribbling slowly down her face. She wiped at her tears, trying to rationalize what had happened exactly. Jessie had thought that when she'd come out maybe some how her fears of what other people thought of her would disspate, instead she became hyperaware of everyone else. This only seemed to be a realization of some of her darkest fears. They all knew. But how? Katie must've told them, thought Jessie bitterly.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Jessie honey someone is here to see you," said Lily, her step-daughter had stormed up to her room as soon as she'd entered the house and when Lily had questioned Grace as to what had happened Grace had just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can't you just tell them I'm busy," asked Jessie, the edge in her voice betraying her annoyance, but she wiped away her tears and regained her composure already knowing Lily's answer.  
  
"No, I think she said she had a book of yours or something," said Lily, a sharp tone of finality in her voice.  
  
"Fine, send em' up," said Jessie giving-up.  
  
"Ok," said Lily before going back to the front door and letting Jessie's visitor in.  
  
***  
  
Manning Manor, Jessie's Room, Moments Later  
  
Sarah Grasser put her dark brown hair up into a quick ponytail before ascending the stairs to Jessie's room. She quickly wiped her vicious grin off her face and put on a look of seriousness. To pull this off she'd have to make Jessie believe her. She crossed her fingers and silently wished the young Sammler was as guliable as she seemed. Otherwise she'd soon have Katie's carnivorous tongue to deal with. Then she stopped, standing in front of Jessie Sammler.  
  
Jessie had obviously been crying but was good at hiding it thought Sarah absent-mindedly. Sarah had on some khaki shorts and a light blue halter- top. Jessie had on jean cutoff shorts and a white tank top. Sarah paused a moment, unsure of where to begin or if she should sit. Jessie looked at Sarah with a venoumous look in her eyes. What was she doing here, thought Jessie. Hadn't the girl been enough of a bitch to her.  
  
"Look Sarah I'd rather not spend a lot of time with you so I'm going to ask you straight up, what the hell are you doing here," asked Jessie coldy.  
  
"Uhh," she'd caught Sarah off-guard, when did the Sammler kid get so mean thought Sarah, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry...about all of the rumors...I honestly never would have thought that Katie would go off and tell everyone like that," lied Sarah.  
  
"What?! You're lying Sarah...Katie would never...she couldn't...no she wouldn't....you...you're lying," said Jessie defeatdly, she'd suspected maybe but she'd never actually thought that Katie could or would tell anyone about what they'd shared.  
  
"Believe what you want Jessie but it's true, how else would everyone know?"  
  
"Get out...," said Jessie quietly, "get the fuck out!"  
  
"Fine, fine, bye bye," said Sarah before turning on her heels and exiting the room with a vicious grin on her face.  
  
***  
  
School, Next Day  
  
Jessie let her blonde curls fall down, partially hiding behind them as she quickly pushed through the mob of students between her and her locker. She held her books close to her and nervously glanced about with desperate baby blues. Jessie quickly opened her locker and took out the two books she needed for the day and replaced them with some she had in her backpack. That's when she heard her girlfriend calling her.  
  
"Jessie," shouted Katie over the throng of students, she knew Jessie had heard her but for some reason her girlfriend turned and started going down the hall, completely ignoring Katie, "Jess wait up!" she tried again futilely.  
  
Katie stood there watching as Jessie walked away from her. She suddenly felt helpless. Jessie probably just needs some time to cool off, she rationalized, knowing that wasn't the truth of the matter. She knew Jessie would eventually have to talk to her and there was no way she would rush Jessie into the matter. Katie just hoped that Jessie decided to talk to her soon...  
  
***  
  
After School, That Day  
  
Jessie stormed into Manning Manor and quickly ran up to her secluded room. Grace watched her curiously. Jessie hadn't been talking much to anyone, not even Katie. Now the young Sammler hardly left her room, except for school. Sighing, Grace looked over at Lily. The two shared a worried look, then Grace left the room, she didn't want to play the question game with Lily right now.  
  
Lily watched as Grace too left the room. She picked up a cracker from the plate of crackers and cheese she'd prepared and ate it slowly, thinking. Then Rick walked in. He looked tired thought Lily absent-mindedly. Rick took off his coat and hung it up before turning and kissing Lily lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Lil," he said as usual.  
  
When Lily didn't respond he turned from the sink to look at her. She was leaning against the counter slowly chewing on a cracker. His brow furrowed and he raked a hand through his dark brown hair, trying to decide if he wanted to know what his wife was thinking about. Sighing lightly he realized it was his responsibility and he gently tapped Lily on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey honey...," she said.  
  
"What's wrong Lil?"  
  
"Oh nothing...it's just...well have you seen Jessie eat lately," she asked, turning to look at him.  
  
He thought about it a moment before shaking his head, "no, not for the past two days or so."  
  
"Have you even talked to her," she continued her questions.  
  
"Yea...of course I have...well yea, I mean goodmorning and all that, nothing really long or anything like that," he said frowning, where was Lily going with this he wondered.  
  
"Have you seen her walking around the house," asked Lily.  
  
"No, not really," said Rick starting to become both concerned and agitated that Lily was beating around the bush.  
  
"Have you seen her with a certain best friend of hers," persisted Lily relentlessly.  
  
"Who? Katie? No..."  
  
"Don't you think that's a little odd," asked Lily, wondering if Rick was really this clueless about his daughter.  
  
"Yea, but maybe she's just not feeling good or something," suggested Rick.  
  
"Maybe...well it's only been two days let's just wait and see," conceded Lily.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Singer Home  
  
"Jason I'm worried about Katie," said a very worried Elizabeth Singer.  
  
"Kat? What for," asked her husband as though anything being wrong with Katie was completely unimaginable.  
  
"She's here more than not for one thing," said Mrs. Singer.  
  
"And that's bad how?"  
  
"Jason she is usually out, over at Jessie's house or at a party or something!"  
  
"Liz, honey, I think you're just worrying over a bunch of nothing, Katie's probably just being lazy."  
  
"Katie isn't the lazy type, she usually up and about doing just about everything but school work."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, just calm down."  
  
***  
  
Two Days Later, School  
  
Sarah walked over to Katie's locker and leaned against it, waiting for Katie to show up. When she finally saw the girl coming down the hallway she was shocked. Katie looked beyond tense and almost nervous. Sarah frowned realizing this was her handiwork. Oh well, she thought, Katie would get over it, get over Jessie in time. Katie's piercing green eyes locked onto Sarah a tinge of confusion lingering there as she stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hey Katie," said Sarah in a friendly tone.  
  
"Hi Sarah," replied Katie suspiciously.  
  
"I was wondering what're you doing this weekend," asked Sarah innocently.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and just..ya know hang out."  
  
"Oh...well ok why not," said Katie oblivious to any hidden motives Sarah might have.  
  
"Great, so I'll see you.."  
  
"Saturday at...8:00 I guess."  
  
"Ok, bye bye," said Sarah, not wanting to stick around and wait for Katie to change her mind she quickly turned and left for her class.  
  
***  
  
Later, Eli's Room  
  
Jessie knocked on Eli's door. She needed to talk. She needed to talk to Eli. The sound of something falling then a few quiet curses could be heard through the door before Eli finally opened it. He looked concerned, as though he were trying to hide something. The smell of smoke hung in the air. Jessie stepped into the room. Eli had left a pack of cigarettes on the bedside table.  
  
Jessie looked at them with her now desperate blue eyes then looked up to Eli. There was a moment of tense silence before Jessie sat on the bed and turned looking up at her older brother. Eli closed the door and walked over, Jessie glanced at the pack of cigarettes then back up to Eli. Eli knew what she was thinking and with only a slight amount of hesitation he picked up the cigarettes.  
  
"Wanna try one," he offered.  
  
"...yea..." 


	15. Dark Descent

Dislcaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Once & Again  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: Rish for drug use  
  
Feedback: philosophy897@aol.com  
  
***  
  
"....yea...."  
  
"Ok...but Jess....are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Then here ya go," said Eli handing his sister a cigarette.  
  
Jessie looked up at him a moment before taking the cigarette and putting it in her mouth. Then Eli flickered on his red lighter and put the flame underneath the end of the cigarette.  
  
"Now take a drag," he said as he realized Jessie didn't know how to lit the cigarette.  
  
Jessie nodded and sucked in the smoke. She immediately took out the now lit cigarette and coughed into her hand. Eli grinned and patted her on the back. After she finnished she looked from him to the cigarette then placed it in her mouth and took another, longer drag.  
  
***  
  
Sammler Household, 1/2 Hour Later  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Jessie quickly put out her almost finnished cigarette. Karen was at work so she and Eli were the only two home. Meaning one of them had to get the door. Without thinking about the fact that she smelled like smoke, Jessie walked out of Eli's room and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal a tall, strateuqse Katie with sad eyes.  
  
"Katie....," said Jessie unable to think of another thing to say.  
  
Then Katie smelled it, the distinct smell of smoke on her girlfriend, "Jessie have you been smoking?"  
  
"What if I have? Not like it's any of your fucking buisness," snapped Jessie, she really wasn't in the mood to talk to the girl she'd thought loved her but had then went off and told everyone that she'd nailed the new freshman slut.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!" screeched Katie as she looked right into Jessie's fogged over eyes, then she looked down at the ground, and in a more soft, gentle tone she added, "it is my buisness....you're my buisness Jessie...I love you."  
  
"Stop it! STOP IT! People who love one another don't tell everyone when they make love....but I guess it wasn't making love for you was it Katie? Hmm? It was just another fuck! That's what I am to you," screamed Jessie as tears fell down her cheeks, betraying her angry face.  
  
"What? Jessie I never...."  
  
"Never what? Everybody knows and I didn't say a word to anyone," said Jessie beginning to run out of steam.  
  
"I never told anyone either Jess," said Katie honestly.  
  
"Don't lie Katie. Just leave...please. Bye," said Jessie and before Katie had a chance to protest the door was slammed shut in her face.  
  
***  
  
Moments Later, Sammler Household  
  
Jessie ran to her room and slammed the door behind her. She looked around her teeth gritted in anger but tears cascading down her face in sadness. She walked over to her bedside table and picked up the lamp there then threw it on the ground. Tears blurred her vision as the pieces scattered around the ground. She fell back on her bed, crying as she curled up into a ball.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Katie's Car  
  
Tears fell silently down Katie's face as she drove home. She quickly wiped them away as she pulled over. Sobbing, she rested her head on the steering wheel and let her body be wracked by the shocks and sobs she was feeling running through her body. She buried her face in her hands. What had just happened? Jessie had been smoking. What had she been talking about? Jessie had been smoking. How did everyone know? Jessie had been smoking....That was what was running on auto repeat through Katie's exhausted mind.  
  
***  
  
Saturday Night, 8:00  
  
Sarah got in the car, immediately she felt something was wrong. Katie's eyes were a little red and she seemed slightly paler than usual. Sarah rationalized, it's only for a little while, she'll get over that little Sammler twit. Katie looked at her and managed a half-hearted, crooked, smile.  
  
"Hey Kat..."  
  
"Hey Sarah."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...it's just that me and Jessie are having some relationship dilemas."  
  
"Oh...I'm sure it'll all get better. After all you and Jessie really like each other. I'm sure the two of you will get over this problem."  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"I am, there is no way Jessie could pass you up Kat. You two will work this out, I'm positive," said Sarah as she leaned over and hugged Katie.  
  
Katie broke down and cried for a couple minutes, Sarah just let her knowing this would bring her and Katie closer, then Katie dried up her tears and pulled out of the hug looking into Sarah's eyes, "thank you sooo much Sarah."  
  
"No problem...after all what are best friends for?"  
  
"Best friends...I like that."  
  
***  
  
Week Later, Singer Household  
  
Katie was crying into Sarah's shoulder yet again. The way Jessie had looked at her all week....It was purely hateful. Now Sarah was her only means of comfort. But even at that it was only a half-way comfort. She'd have given anything to at least be able to talk to Jessie. Anytime she started walking over Grace would come up and shoot her a venomous look and tell her to get away.  
  
"S...Sarah," managed Katie finally.  
  
"Yes Katie?"  
  
"My family is going to the beach the week after school lets up, wanna come?"  
  
"I'd love to, thanks for the invite, I'm sure my parentals won't mind," that sealed it, thought Sarah. Her plan was practically complete.  
  
***  
  
The Next Day, Grasser Household  
  
Sarah ran a hand through her shoulder-length dark brown hair. She grinned evily and picked up the plastic portable phone from it's cradle on her bedside table. Then she pulled out a small black address book and flipped through it a moment before finding the number she wanted. Her fingers quickly punched in the digits and then she raised the phone to her ear.  
  
"Speak," said an annoyed voice on the other end.  
  
"Alexa since I know for a fact you've got the biggest mouth in the world I'd like to tell you something."  
  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment, now spill."  
  
"Katie Singer and I are going out."  
  
"As in you two are an item?"  
  
"Let me spell it out for you, K A T I E, that's Katie, and S A R A H, that's me, G O O U T," finnished Sarah before hanging up her grin back in place.  
  
***  
  
Monday, School  
  
Grace leaned against a locker and watched Mr. Dimitri dreamily. Then she heard the locker beside the one she was on slam shut and she turned to see Jessie. Her eyes fell. She couldn't look Jessie in the eyes anymore. No one could. Her eyes were bloodshot from doing drugs and smoking, and she'd stopped eating. She refused to talk to anyone but Eli, though the only thing she said to him anymore was, "what's the drug for today?"  
  
Then Grace's gaze turned and she saw Katie. Katie was pale too, almost flourescent but she still managed to look presentable. Katie glanced over at Jessie and Grace almost started crying at how sad Katie's eyes looked. But then she remembered, it was Katie's fault that Jessie was like this and she stepped in front of her step-sister, blocking her from Katie's view.  
  
"Guess what I just heard," asked a jock.  
  
"What," said another jock curiously.  
  
"Sarah Grasser and Katie Singer are going out now."  
  
"For real?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
"Wait who told you?"  
  
"Uhhh....Katie...yea she told me."  
  
"Cool man, well let's get to class."  
  
Jessie had stopped walking. She looked down at her feet trying to fight back the mounting onslaught of tears forming in her eyes. Then she tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat but she couldn't. She turned and ran out of the school building. It was the last day, then it would be summer and she wouldn't have to see Katie.  
  
***  
  
Beach, Three Days Later  
  
Katie lay back on her towel wearing nothing but a very revealing navy blue bikini that complimented her figure. She looked great. Sarah was sitting on the towel beside her listenting to her headphones as she tanned. Thankfully Katie hadn't heard the rumors that the two were reunited, if she had Sarah wouldn't have been alive right then. Then Katie felt water splash her and she opened her eyes to see Sarah looking at her innocently with a buket of water.  
  
Grinning Katie hopped up and chased Sarah down the beach. Sarah smiled happily. This was worth everything she'd done. This was worth ruining Jessie's life. She turned and splashed Katie again before darting off further down the beach. Katie had decided to at least act ok. She couldn't fight the sadness that overwhelmed her and so she hid it. She hid it well because everyone seemed to think she was ok.  
  
***  
  
Sammler Household  
  
Jessie knocked on Eli's door before walking in. Eli looked up at her grinning. She smiled, what new drug had he landed them this time? Jessie had started doing drugs as a way to forget everything, especially Katie. Now though she couldn't stop. It was like she needed the rush of doing drugs just to keep going. Plus whenever she wasn't high or sleeping she had to think, and whenever she thought it was about Katie, then she'd start crying.  
  
"Guess what," asked Eli stupidly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got cocaine..." 


	16. Biographies

Disclaimer: I don't own, repeat do not own, any of the characters on Once & Again.  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: R for drug use  
  
Feedback: Please give me feedback. Philosophy897@aol.com  
  
A/N: If you send me feedback please title the e-mail feedback or something like that, otherwise I might delete it.  
  
***  
  
Car, Nightime  
  
Katie stared out of the window thinking about Jessie for the ten billionth time in the past two hours they'd been in the car. Sarah had fallen asleep against her and now she was off in her own little world. The Singer family plus one was on the way back from their week long vacation at the beach. Katie rested her head on a hand as she stared out into the dark night. Sighing she leaned back on the chair, leaning her head back and closing her eyes to try and get some sleep.  
  
Mrs. Singer turned and looked back at her daughter. She smiled. Katie had been acting a lot better since Sarah had started hanging out. But there was still an edge to her daughter. Something was still wrong. In the middle of the night last night Mrs. Singer had awoken to hear her daughter crying. She knew she couldn't do anything, she'd tried countless times and Katie was still not responding to her. But maybe with time Sarah would completely heal whatever had happened to her once vibrant daughter.  
  
Mr. Singer watched the road intently. But he didn't miss his wife turning around in her chair to view there sleeping daughter. He yawned and blinked a few times to help stay awake. He'd noticed the change in Katie and didn't like them. His once larger than life daughter had, practically overnight, turned into a more depressed attempt at her former self. She hadn't been eating a lot either, but she'd been eating enough. Sighing he once more turned his full attention, mind and all, back to the long road ahead of them.  
  
***  
  
Manning Manor, Next Day  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"Jess could you get that," called out Lily already knowing who it was that was at the door, she'd called Katie earlier and explained that she was worried about Jess, Katie had said she would come over soon.  
  
"Why can't you get it," shouted Jessie through the wall to Lily, frustrated obviously.  
  
"Because I'm making lunch so just get up and get it," said Lily, she was pmsing and really didn't want to deal with her step-daughter.  
  
"Fine," grumbled Jessie as she got up and walked to the door.  
  
When she opened it her suprise was visible on her face. Jessie was pale, she'd started to skip meals and was hanging out more and more around Eli and Eli's room. Grace knew what was happening. She'd even tried to have an intervention but Jessie just wasn't having it. All the Sammlers and Mannings hoped, for their sakes and Jessie's that Katie would be able to help.  
  
"Jessie we need to talk," said Katie, stepping into the house knowing if she didn't that Jessie would close the door on her.  
  
"Ok," said Jessie defeatedly, she wasn't high right now and she really didn't have much willpower nowadays.  
  
Jessie turned and walked up to her room. Katie followed behind her finally allowing her mouth to gape as it had been wanting to since Jessie had opened the door. What had happened to her now ex-girlfriend? Could things have changed that much? Finally they were in the safety of Jessie's room and Katie closed the door behind herself.  
  
"Jess what's wrong," she asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," replied Jessie, not making eye contact with her former girlfriend.  
  
"Please, you've always been a horrible liar."  
  
"Well at least I don't go off and tell everyone about my sex life," she retorted, this took Katie aback.  
  
"Jessie I never..."  
  
"Now who is lying, Sarah told me, ok? She told me that you told her we'd had sex. Everybody at school knew Katie! My nickname was Sammler the Slut," said Jessie angrily as she stood up, her eyes burning holes into Katie's.  
  
"Jessie I never told Sarah anything! I never told anyone...I don't know how they know but I never told, I swear it. If I'd have known or if you'd have told me I would've stopped this Jessie, but please believe me when I say I never ever told anyone!"  
  
Jessie looked at her, there was a tense silence, she couldn't handle this, she'd pictured it but Katie had never been this believable.  
  
"Jess please let me help you," said Katie quietly.  
  
"Help me what," Jessie snapped.  
  
"Come on Jess, everyone in your family knows you're doing drugs, I know to, you don't exactly hide it well, and I want to help you get over this problem," said Katie not trying to be harsh but trying to get her point across.  
  
"If I do drugs it's my buisness Katie."  
  
"No, it's my buisness too, it's your familys too, because we love you, because we'd do anything for you Jess, and all of us just want to see you happy."  
  
"Get out Katie, you don't break the person you loves heart. You think I'm the only one that knows stuff. How about you and Sarah? You make such a cute couple," Katie stood there shocked as Jessie continued, "what? Did you think that nobody knew? Sarah told Alexa, meaning everybody found out pretty quick."  
  
A thick silence covered the room. Katie was taking it all in. Sarah had ruined she and Jessie. Then she'd come after Katie. Katie was completely disgusted but Jessie took the other girls silence as an admittance of the truth. Her truth.  
  
"Look Katie, just leave," she said.  
  
Katie couldn't handle this all at the same time. She was still reeling from learning about Sarah's treachery. She left the house quickly and quietly. Her mind was spinning. How could all of this have happened so quickly? Why hadn't she seen it? Katie got into her car and started it up. Jessie watched from her window as Katie's car zoomed away.  
  
***  
  
First Day Back To School  
  
Jessie walked through the halls of the school, trying unsucessfully to find her new classes. Sighing she raked a hand through her blonde hair and came to a stop in front of another classroom. There was Katie. She was sitting in front of Sarah. Sarah looked thoroughly pissed as she tried in vain to talk to Katie. Jessie smiled lightly before remembering things and she turned and walked off in the direction of her class. She pushed through the mob of students milling about the hallways.  
  
The hallways were bustling with the sounds of students returning to school. Everything seemed to be brand new. The once dull red lockers had been repainted and were now shining, everybody had different clothes. New styles, different hair, braces maybe, or perhaps contacts that changed their eyes. Everything had changed over summer.  
  
Jessie had on lowrider jeans that hugged her hips intimatly and a loose baby blue halter top with small yellow decorations along the edges underneath her long, tight, grey coat. Jessie's hair was in golden spiral curls that framed her face making her look angelic, forming almost an aureole of light around her face. Katie had on some jean cut off shorts that revealed her long tan legs, she was one of the lucky people who got a tan that lasted throughout the year till the next summer, she had on a halter top that was decorated like an old American flag. Her hair was up in a perfectly messy bun.  
  
Smiling sincerely for the first time in awhile, Jessie brushed a stray curl back behind her ear as she felt some eyes look at her. She walked to her new locker and twisted in the combination. The students at Upton Sinclair were given locker numbers, schedules, and there new sleek black planners via mail over summer. They'd been warned that they would be sharing lockers but nobody seemed to know who they were sharing with so it was left up to fate to put the right people together.  
  
***  
  
Two Periods Later  
  
Katie walked into her English Lit. class. She took a seat towards the back and leaned back in the chair sighing. She'd cut Sarah off over summer. Katie hadn't been able to talk to Sarah or even look at her, much to Sarah's puzzlement. Katie knew she'd have to talk to the girl eventually, but not yet she thought sighing. That's when she walked in.  
  
Jessie had skipped tenth due to her amazing grades. She was reluctant at first, knowing she might have some classes with a certain Katie Singer but then she'd decided oh well, Katie could feel awkward, not her and she'd accepted the offer. Jessie had been drug free for the past month. Ever since the day Katie and she had talked. It had been hard, but she'd slowly realized she was slipping away and she blamed Katie. She decided not to let Katie do this to her, not some stupid heart-breaker, she thought so she'd stopped. It'd taken all her remaining willpower but she'd done it.  
  
She still wasn't eating a lot and she still wasn't talking a lot but Jessie was doing better. Now she walked into her new Enlgish Lit. class. Her eyes flickered over the crowd of students, all taking seats in the back, then her eyes met Katie's. They held each others gazes for awhile before looking away. Jessie took her seat, front row center, and opened a dark green notebook to the first crisp, clean sheet of notebook paper. She noticed that on each of the desks there were numbers, and hers suddenly became very, very, interesting.  
  
The teacher was one Mr. Wallace. He was semi-new and had only come to Upton Sinclair last year. Mr. Wallace was one of the more handsome teachers. He had deep, alluring, almond eyes and dark brown hair that he gelled down. Many of the girls around school had talked about them when he had first arrived but the talk died down as each of them realized they couldn't land the cute teacher, though many of them tried. Neither Jessie nor Katie gave him a second look.  
  
"Hello class, my name is Willaim Wallace and you get the profound pleasure of calling me, Mr. Wallace. Now welcome to your new Lit. class. In a few seconds I will be handing out your first assingment but first I'm going to explain it for the few of you that tend to loose your assignments," he said sarcastically, anyone who lost an assignment just didn't want to do it, Katie scratched that excuse off her mental checklist, "for those of you with animals who just love the taste of schoolwork I seriously suggest you keep your pet or pets at bay," check off the classical, 'My dog ate my homework,' excuse, though Katie hardly used that one anymore, "and any serious illnesses in the family should not, I repeat not interfere with schoolwork," wow, thought Katie, this guy was good.  
  
"Ok now, finally, the assignment. As I'm sure you've each noticed there are numbers on your desks. Now I'm going to pass out a card and a list of names, your card is the number of someone elses desk and the list a name of your classmates. You will do each others biographies and turn them in to me in three weeks. The biography will be 15 pages long and I want it to be detailed people. This will be a class project, but if you can't help yourself and feel giddy at the thought of spending time out of school doing schoolwork go for it," finnished Mr. Wallace before passing out the cards and names.  
  
Jessie looked down at the list:  
  
Jessie Sammler 15  
  
Kathryn Singer 16  
  
Sarah Grasser 17  
  
Elizabeth Jacobs 18  
  
Jason Sharp 19  
  
Guy McPherson 20  
  
Clint Douglas 21  
  
Whitney Marcus 22  
  
the list continued on, there were all in all about thirty names. But Jessie's intelligent blue eyes stayed on one, Kathryn Singer. Next to the names was the seat number. Jessie didn't even glance at those until after she'd flipped over her card, she got number 17, then her eyes looked at the list. Right next to Sarah Grasser was the number 17. Jessie just stared at it dumbfounded for awhile before finally resigning herself to being pissed.  
  
Meanwhile, a couple rows back and towards the corner Katie looked at her own card. Number 15. Then she looked back to the list. She knew plenty of the people in this class who would just write an autobiography for her to turn in as long as she would acknowledge their prescence in the social sphere. Sighing, her mossy green eyes scanned the list. Jessie Sammler. Oh God. 


	17. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Once & Again. Rating: PG - 13 to R Spoilers: None A/N: I just had a burst of inspiration and decided to write. I was listenting to, I swear, by John Michael Montgomery and I just felt like writing. Feedback: Please give me feedback so I know I'm not wasting my time. Philosophy897@aol.com  
  
I see the questions in your eyes I know what's weighing on your mind But you can be sure I know my part 'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years You'll only cry those happy tears And though I'll make mistakes I'll never break your heart I swear By the moon and stars in the sky I'll be there I swear Like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there For better or worse Till death do us par tI'll love you with every beat of my heart I swearI'll give you everything I can I'll build your dreams with these two hands We'll hang some memories on the wall And when there's silver in your hair You won't have to ask if I still care 'Cause as time turns the page My love won't age at all I swear By the moon and stars in the sky I'll be there I swear Like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there For better or worse Till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart I swear I swear By the moon and stars in the sky I'll be there I swear Like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there For better or worse Till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart I swear I swear...  
  
*** A Couple Days Later, Fourth of July  
  
Fireworks shot off into the night sky, lighting the whole world up, or so it seemed. Jessie smiled contendly and laid back in Katie's arms. For the moment everything was forgotten. The world slowed down to the point where it stopped. That was the moment of a lifetime. A pinnacle, a peak, the top. The Sammlers and Mannings had decided on a picnic for the Fourth and now here they were. After the picnic Katie and Jessie had excused themselves and found a quiet place to set out their own blanket. Now they were sitting underneath a tree on Jessie's light blue blanket. Jessie smiled again as the fireworks lit up, red, green, blue, and white in the sky before her eyes. The park they'd decided to goto was on a hill overlooking the city and the view was perfect. White sparks flew in a frenzy across the center of the sky. Blue painted the left side in waves of color. Red streaked the entire sky in small splatters. Green blew up everywhere on the right utterly washing out the blackness of the night sky. Then it all came together as the colors sank down to Earth creating a gorgeous blend before starting back up again. Katie softly hummed into Jessie's ear as Jessie closed her eyes, taking in the moment. Jessie exhaled slowly as Katie gently kissed her soft neck. Katie's hands found Jessie's and she slowly rubbed the younger girls hands with her fingers. Jessie moaned softly so that Katie would know she liked what she was doing and she looked out at the sky again. Katie smiled and kissed up Jessie's neck until she was right underneath her ear. Then Jessie turned around in Katie's arms and looked up at her gorgeous girlfriend. "What," whispered Katie softly. "Nothing...," responded Jessie in a whisper. Jessie leaned in and kissed Katie's lips gently. It was a memorable kiss, the kind you tell your grandkids about when you're old. Like something out of a storybook almost. Katie kissed back and soon the two were deep into a serious of sensual, intense, passionate kisses.  
  
"Wow, they're really in love aren't they Karen," asked Rick. He and his wife had been discreetly watching the two. "Yea Rick...they are..." *** Next Day, Jessie's Room  
  
Katie's arms were wrapped around Jessie's waist tightly underneath the covers. As the light flitered through Jessie's curtains and landed on her face she rolled over and buried her face in Katie's neck still asleep. Katie woke up at feeling Jessie moving in her arms and looked down at her still sleeping girlfriend. Katie watched Jessie for about an hour in complete silence and complete happiness before the young girl woke up. Jessie's eyes blinked open slowly and she looked directly into Katie's eyes a smile coming onto her face. "How long have you been up," asked Jessie quietly. "Not long," lied Katie convincingly. "Oh," said Jessie as she leaned in and kissed Katie's forehead softly, "good." Katie smiled, "sleep well?" "Wonderfully.listen Katie can I ask you something?" "Anything," responded Katie, curious as to what the question would be. "Did.did you know that Sarah's parents were both dead," asked Jessie quietly as she looked downwards, she had to know, she just had too. Katie was speechless, how had Jessie found out? No that wasn't important. This was not that big a deal, so what if she knew? ".yes.," answered Katie cautiously. "How could you not tell me," asked Jessie incredulously as she sat up looking down at Katie. "I didn't think you would want to know," said Katie defensively as she too sat up. "Of course I would want to know," said Jessie sharply. "How was I supposed to know you wanted to know about my ex girlfriends family," spat back Katie. Jessie started to say something but quickly realized Katie was right. She looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry, you're right Katie." Katie sighed and laid back down. She realized Jessie had probably brought it up because she wanted to try and help Sarah. Though Katie seriously doubted that Sarah would accept or want help she couldn't resist her girlfriend. "If you want, we can go talk to her tomorrow..." "Great." *** The Next Day, Sarah's House  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Grasser, I promise we'll only be here for a minute," said Katie meaning every word. "Yea, thanks," said Jessie feeling very out of place. "Anytime Katie, and listen Katie if she tells you anything that you think I might need to know..." said Mrs. Grasser, Sarahs Grandmother, before being interuppted. "I'll let you know," said Katie quickly. She didn't want Jessie to know that Sarah had had some serious depression problems before the two split. It would only make Jessie feel worse. They turned and walked upstairs. "What did she mean," asked Jessie. "Nothing, she just doesn't talk to Sarah that much anymore," lied Katie. "Oh...ok...," said Jessie forcing herself to believe that what Katie had just said was true. Katie knocked on Sarah's door, she knew the other girl didn't like to be barged in on. She didn't hear any sounds coming from the room so she knocked again, a little harder this time. Katie was started to get a little worried and it was obvious that Jessie was to. "Sarah I'm coming in," said Katie as she tried to open the door, locked, it was locked. "Sarah open up," shouted Katie through the door, when Sarah didn't Katie rammed herself against the door and heard wood crack a little as it opened. "Holy shit," whispered Katie. "Wha..Oh. My. God," said Jessie once she stepped into the room. There was Sarah alright. Hanging on the wrong end of the rope. Katie put her arms around Jessie and turned away from the site, sheilding the younger girls eyes. Tears stung both of their eyes as they slowly sunk to the ground in a heap. 


	18. Deadly Decisions

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own any of the characters from Once & Again. Spoilers: None Rating: Rish Feedback: Philosophy897@aol.com A/N: I'm leaving today (Wednesday) for the mountains and will be there for about 4 days so don't expect anything till I get back. I wrote this because I had some ideas floating around that I wanted to get out and a very dedicated fan asked me to write something before I left. This is a kinda short chapter though because I had a touch of writers block.  
  
*** Next Evening, Sammler Household  
  
Jessie sat on the roof silently staring out at the barren street in front of her. She looked down at her hand, it was shaking slightly. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. Why was this bugging her so much, she wondered. I mean of course it was going to bug her but, this much? That's when she stopped being able to hold it in. She started crying quietly. The day seemed to fit her attitude, it was grey, dark, and gloomy. Clouds loomed in the sky threatening to spill rain everywhere. Jessie jumped at the feeling of a hand on her back. She figured it was Katie and turned to look at the older girl, only it wasn't Katie, it was Karen. Jessie was a bit suprised but she needed someone, and her mother was there. As Karen made her way out onto the roof Jessie watched her. Then she leaned in hungrily hugging her mother, she needed that, that feeling of support and strength. Karen hugged back seeming to know what Jessie needed from her. "Shhh...it's ok honey....it's ok," whispered Karen in that comforting tone that only Mother's seem to posess. Jessie just cried into her mother's shoulder. In that moment they bonded. They were the close mother and daughter they'd always been. Karen was holding her baby girl again, her Jessie. And Jessie was that five year old girl back in her mom's arms. *** Two Days Later, Sammler Household  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Jessie wrapped her robe around her a little tighter as she stood and walked over to the door, she had clothes on underneath her robe but for some reason she thought pulling it around her just a little tighter might help her somehow. Her hand closed around the door knob and she took a deep breath wondering who it was before she twisted it and opened the door slowly. Katie looked up from her shoes and saw Jessie. Katie couldn't help but gasp as she looked at her girlfriend. Jessie had bags underneath her eyes and her hair was a mess. Katie handed her the bouquet of colorful colors she had in her hand to help cover over her gasp. Wow, thought Katie, this had affected Jessie a lot more than she'd thought. As Jessie took the flowers she didn't miss the gasp and sighed. Katie leaned in and hugged her tightly and it somehow made Jessie feel safer, more secure. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Jess," mumbled Katie feebly into her ear. "Don't be, it's ok," said Jessie calming Katie. "No, I should've come. I should've been here for you," said Katie pulling back and looking into Jessie's eyes. "Katie it's fine, I understand and I don't blame you," said Jessie as she leaned in and kissed Katie hungrily. Katie kissed back as her arms slowly moved around Jessie's waist. Jessie held the bouquet in one hand and put the other on Katie's back as they kissed. *** Funeral Home, A week after the death  
  
"In conclusion to today's ceremony we would like to invite the final speaker to talk to us about her expierience with this wonderful, youthful person, Sarah Grasser," stated the priest in a booming voice. Jessie slowly stood up and made her way to the wooden podium positioned in front of the open coffin, she looked down at Sarah's cold eyes and lost her voice for a moment. She turned and looked out at the crowd of people in black and cleared her throat, unfolding her speach. "An angel by definition is two things, a kind and lovable person, which Sarah was, and a guardian spirit, or guiding influence which she now is. In life this was a person who smiled like there was no tomorrow, danced like no one was watching, sung as though no one heard, and lived every moment to the fullest. I may not have been the best of friends with Sarah, but she will always hold a place in my heart," said Jessie as tears came to her eyes and she had to excuse herself walking away from the coffin, and away from the podium. Katie walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug whispering small soothing phrases into her ear. "It's ok Jess, it's ok," she whispered though she wasn't sure she believed her own words as she spoke them. True, neither of them had liked Sarah all that much, but when someone dies you try not to think about things like that. And when Sarah's parents had asked Katie to speak she'd turned them down saying she wasn't ready but Jessie had accepted. Both felt guilty for the death in some odd way. *** That Night, Manning Manor  
  
The whole family sat down at the table, including Katie, Karen and Henry. They said their prayers silently and started eating just as quietly. No one knew what to say. Lily knew she couldn't just ask Jessie how the ceremony was, and Jessie knew that no one else would care enough to ask. Eli finally spoke up, his words slicing through the thick tension and silence that had quickly filled the room. "So...Jess that was a really good speach you gave today," he said. Jessie looked up and gave her brother a smile, "thanks E, that means a lot to me." He returned the smile, "no problem." "Could you pass the bread," Zoe asked Katie who quickly obliged. "Thanks Katie," said Zoe. "Hey Jess," started Lily. "Yea," responded Jess as she looked to her step-mother. "Isn't prom coming up in a couple weeks," said Lily casually. Jessie nodded, "yea..I'm still waiting for that certain someone to ask me," she said giving Katie a playfull look. Katie grinned and looked over at Jess, "so do I know the certain someone?" "Maybe...she's like totally amazing, and perfect, she's gorgeous to...the exact opposite of you really," said Jessie with an impish grin on her face. "Oh, is that so," said Katie as she leaned over and started to tickle Jessie. Jessie's laughs soon filled the room. Her and Katie had zoned out again, leaving everyone else behind. And they loved it. Everyone sat watching the two girls with smiles on their faces. It made all of them happy just to see that kind of love, so pure and so youthful. Karen sighed and reminisced privately about her first love as did, it seemed, everyone else in the room. *** 


	19. Sad/Happy

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own any of the characters from Once & Again. Spoilers: None Rating: Rish Feedback: Philosophy897@aol.com A/N: I'm leaving today (Wednesday) for the mountains and will be there for about 4 days so don't expect anything till I get back. I wrote this because I had some ideas floating around that I wanted to get out and a very dedicated fan asked me to write something before I left. This is a kinda  
  
short chapter though because I had a touch of writers block.  
  
*** Next Evening, Sammler Household  
  
Jessie sat on the roof silently staring out at the barren street in front of her. She looked down at her hand, it was shaking slightly. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. Why was this bugging her so much, she wondered. I mean of course it was going to bug her but, this much? That's when she stopped being able to hold it in. She started crying quietly. The day seemed to fit her attitude, it was grey, dark, and gloomy. Clouds loomed in the sky threatening to spill rain everywhere. Jessie jumped at the feeling of a hand on her back. She figured it was Katie and turned to look at the older girl, only it wasn't Katie, it was Karen.  
  
Jessie was a bit suprised but she needed someone, and her mother was there. As Karen made her way out onto the roof Jessie watched her. Then she leaned in hungrily hugging her mother, she needed that, that feeling of support and strength. Karen hugged back seeming to know what Jessie needed from her. "Shhh...it's ok honey....it's ok," whispered Karen in that comforting tone that only Mother's seem to posess. Jessie just cried into her mother's shoulder. In that moment they bonded. They were the close mother and daughter they'd always been. Karen was holding her baby girl again, her Jessie. And Jessie was that five year old girl back in her mom's arms. *** Two Days Later, Sammler Household  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
Jessie wrapped her robe around her a little tighter as she stood and walked over to the door, she had clothes on underneath her robe but for some reason she thought pulling it around her just a little tighter might help her somehow. Her hand closed around the door knob and she took a deep breath  
  
wondering who it was before she twisted it and opened the door slowly. Katie looked up from her shoes and saw Jessie. Katie couldn't help but gasp as she looked at her girlfriend. Jessie had bags underneath her eyes and her hair was a mess. Katie handed her the bouquet of colorful colors she had in her hand to help cover over her gasp. Wow, thought Katie, this had affected Jessie a lot more than she'd  
  
thought. As Jessie took the flowers she didn't miss the gasp and sighed.  
  
Katie leaned in and hugged her tightly and it somehow made Jessie feel safer, more secure. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner Jess," mumbled Katie feebly into her ear. "Don't be, it's ok," said Jessie calming Katie. "No, I should've come. I should've been here for you," said Katie pulling back and looking into Jessie's eyes. "Katie it's fine, I understand and I don't blame you," said Jessie as she  
  
leaned in and kissed Katie hungrily. Katie kissed back as her arms slowly moved around Jessie's waist. Jessie  
  
held the bouquet in one hand and put the other on Katie's back as they kissed. *** Funeral Home, A week after the death  
  
"In conclusion to today's ceremony we would like to invite the final speaker to talk to us about her expierience with this wonderful, youthful person,  
  
Sarah Grasser," stated the priest in a booming voice. Jessie slowly stood up and made her way to the wooden podium positioned in front of the open coffin, she looked down at Sarah's cold eyes and lost her voice for a moment. She turned and looked out at the crowd of people in black and cleared her throat, unfolding her speach. "An angel by definition is two things, a kind and lovable person, which Sarah was, and a guardian spirit, or guiding influence which she now is. In life this was a person who smiled like there was no tomorrow, danced like no one was watching, sung as though no one heard, and lived every moment to the fullest. I may not have been the best of friends with Sarah, but she will always hold a place in my heart," said Jessie as tears came to her eyes and she had to excuse herself walking away from the coffin, and away from the  
  
podium. Katie walked over to her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug whispering small soothing phrases into her ear. "It's ok Jess, it's ok," she whispered though she wasn't sure she believed her own words as she spoke them. True, neither of them had liked Sarah all that much, but when someone dies you try not to think about things like that. And when Sarah's parents had asked Katie to speak she'd turned them down saying she wasn't ready but Jessie had accepted. Both felt guilty for the death in some odd way. *** That Night, Manning Manor  
  
The whole family sat down at the table, including Katie, Karen and Henry.  
  
They said their prayers silently and started eating just as quietly. No one knew what to say. Lily knew she couldn't just ask Jessie how the ceremony was, and Jessie knew that no one else would care enough to ask. Eli finally spoke up, his words slicing through the thick tension and silence that had quickly filled the room. "So...Jess that was a really good speach you gave today," he said. Jessie looked up and gave her brother a smile, "thanks E, that means a lot to me." He returned the smile, "no problem." "Could you pass the bread," Zoe asked Katie who quickly obliged. "Thanks Katie," said Zoe. "Hey Jess," started Lily. "Yea," responded Jess as she looked to her step-mother. "Isn't prom coming up in a couple weeks," said Lily casually. Jessie nodded, "yea..I'm still waiting for that certain someone to ask me," she said giving Katie a playfull look. Katie grinned and looked over at Jess, "so do I know the certain someone?" "Maybe...she's like totally amazing, and perfect, she's gorgeous to...the  
  
exact opposite of you really," said Jessie with an impish grin on her face. "Oh, is that so," said Katie as she leaned over and started to tickle Jessie. Jessie's laughs soon filled the room. Her and Katie had zoned out again,  
  
leaving everyone else behind. And they loved it. Everyone sat watching the two girls with smiles on their faces. It made all of them happy just to see that kind of love, so pure and so youthful. Karen sighed and reminisced privately about her first love as did, it seemed, everyone else in the room. *** 


	20. The Epilogue

Disclaimer: That's right folks, I still don't own anybody. Rating: PG-13 I think... Author: Grace Feedback: I strive on it, philosophy8978@aol.com A/N: Whew! It's been awhile, ain't it? Well I've been really durn busy so this will probably be the end of this series though I'm going over some possible storylines for a sequel, if something really grabs my interest I'll write it. I'm sort of taking a breath from J/K, I'm writing other fanfic for awhile then I'll probably come back to this. Anyways any ideas for a sequel will be greatly appreciated and taken into consideration. If you see this ~ it means flashback. This is POV from the summer at they graduated.  
  
*** Epilogue[Jessie's POV]  
  
Yes, me and Katie did go to prom. No, mom and Henry still aren't married. Yes, Lily had a boy. No, Eli and Grace are not together. That answers all your questions right? Well if it does that's to bad because I've got a lot more to tell. I can't stress the 'a lot' in that sentence enough. Prom. How amazing was that? Unimaginably. Katie and I danced the night away.  
  
~ A smiling blonde slid her gloved hand onto the back of her lovers neck, her deep blue orbs twinkling with happiness as the two twirled. The taller of the pair had her arms around her breath-taking girlfriend as they danced the night away. Two strands of blonde hair framed an angelic face, the rest pulled back into a bun. Jessie was decked out in a sinfully stunning strapless white dress that fell to her ankles, matching elbow-length gloves covered her hands and strappy silver pumps clung to her feet. Katie on the other hand seemed to be dressed to oppose. She had a black strap dress on with a criss-cross back. Her hair cascaded down around her tanned neck. ~  
  
I've had a lot of people ask me what I'm going to be doing now that highschool is over, now that I have to leave my comforting house, my town, my room...my everything. Well I'm going to Duke University in Durham, North Carolina. Katie is taking a year away from school so she can get in touch with her 'inner art'. Don't ask. I know her so I figure she'll be staying close by while discovering her 'inner art'. It was a bit of a shock for me when I found out she wasn't going to college.  
  
~ "I'm taking a year off." "What?!?" "I'm taking a year off Jess." "What for?!?!" "To discover my inner art." "Inner art?!" "Yes, inner art." "Katie, baby, doll, honey, you know I love you, right?"  
  
"Right..." "So I can ask you a question, right?" "Right..." "Why can't you discover your...your...what was it?" "Inner art." "Yea that. Why can't you discover while you're in school?" "I just think it'd be better if I took a break to do it, besides if I was going to art school it wouldn't be anywhere near Duke." "True...ok...whatever you want to do I'm behind you." "I know babe." ~  
  
Lily's little boy is named Ethan. I adore him. He has the cutest little smile and when he says my name it comes out as 'Essie' because he can't quite pronounce the J yet. Sometimes I just sit around and watch him crawl around the house other times me and him play peekaboo. God every time I go over there it takes at least an hour to get me away from him. Katie always says that he and I are two peas in a pod. I've never really understood that expression but whatever. So I guess the only remaining subject to talk about it Sarah's death and how I got over it. It's a tough thing to talk about. It took awhile to get over it and I still don't really like to discuss it. . .  
  
~ Katie took a seat beside her girlfriend on the porch of Manning Manor. Jessie leaned into her as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Giving a soft sigh Katie wound her arms around the younger girls waist. It had been two weeks since the funeral and Jessie was still just moping around. "You know it's going to be okay, right," Katie whispered into her lover's ear. "Yea...I know...it's just hard to think I might've pushed her to that." "Jess you can't blame yourself for what she did. C'mon we've all heard that annoying phrase 'take responsibilty for you own actions' in this case you need to let her take responsibilty for hers." "Since when did you become so wise Yoda?" "Oh I've always been wise. It's just now that you're starting to take notice grasshopper." "Grasshopper, eh?" "Yea, grasshopper." "I can deal with that, it's better than twinky." "Twinky?" "Yea, twinky." "Do I want to know?" "Probably not." "So noted." ~  
  
It took me a few days but I think I finally got to understand what Katie meant by that but when I did it was like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was beginning to contemplate suicide myself but she was there for me. She helped me through everything, good and bad. So I've got one last thing to say before I stop talking and that's, thank God for Katie. I remember a note she left me the day after the funeral. . .  
  
~ Jessie picked up a small white envelope that smelled of vanilla from it's resting place on her pillow.  
  
"Hmm...," she murmured as she flipped it over to look for a name, there was none. Opening it she took out a beautifully decorated card. It had a picture of Monet's 'Starry Night' on the front. Smiling Jessie opened it and began to read aloud the message inside. "It's funny how big of an impact you have on me. It's like when I see you, you don't even have to speak. All you do is smile and it can make my day. That's how I remember my reasons for loving you. Love always Katie," Jessie finnished and reached up swatting away a tear that ran down her cheek. ~  
  
And that's how I remember my reason's for loving Katie. That's how I know I'm lost in love. That's how I know I'm lost with her. 


End file.
